El Chico Que Me Gusta
by NeSLY
Summary: A Naruto le gusta Neji. A Sasuke le gusta Hinata. Pero en el camino de la conquista los gustos pueden cambiar. SasuNaru


EL CHICO QUE ME GUSTA

**EL CHICO QUE ME GUSTA**

"_**Todo tiene un principio… todo al comienzo siempre parece fácil… pero en realidad el amor siempre es un camino largo y tortuoso que hay que recorrer… el amor fácil pocas veces dura… un amor verdadero tiene que luchar por ser feliz…**_"

-¡ya esta decidido!- la voz determinante del rubio se escucho en toda la terraza con mucha alegría y entusiasmo mientras levantaba uno de sus puños -¡este año tendré una pareja con la que pueda cumplir un año de noviazgo!-

-Naruto-kun…- la dulce voz de Hinata sonó igual de tímida que siempre –¿no crees que deberías enfocarte en encontrar a alguien a quien amar en vez de enfocarte en cumplir un año?-

-Hinata-chan tiene razón…- esta vez Sai de un salto quedo tras el rubio –deberías buscar una relación como la que tenemos Gaa-chan y yo…-

-Pues si Gaa-chan te escucha te asesina, odia que le digas así…- el rubio sonrió al ver como el pelinegro miraba de un lado a otro en busca del pelinegro…

-la verdad… insisto en que no te enfoques… en una relación larga… sino en la persona…-

-Hinata tu no entiendes… ninguna relación me ha durado mas de seis meses…- dijo con algo de depresión el ojiazul mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza…

-quizás no ha llegado la persona correcta…- Sai se asomo por las rejas de la terraza mirando a los estudiantes que ingresaban al instituto conversando animadamente –…quien sabe y quizás este año conozcas a la persona indicada…-

-pues… ojala tengas razón Sai…-

+--+

"_**La primera vez que sus miradas se cruzaron no fueron las que esperaron, ambos creían saber lo que querían**_"

La bulla del salón era igual que siempre, conversaciones, risas, juegos, lo típico de un primer día de clases, Sai se encontraba sentado en la parte superior de la banca de Hinata mientras esta permanecía sentada conversando animadamente con el muchacho, en realidad con las únicas personas con las que podía hablar con facilidad era con sus amigos Naruto y Sai de ahí si hablaba con cualquier chico comenzaba a tartamudear, sonreía a momentos sin ser conciente del montón de chicos que solían quedar apresados a su sonrisa tímida y alegre al mismo tiempo con un toque de inocencia muy característico en ella…

-que si dattebayo…- hablaba un sonriente rubio mientras conversaba con un pelirrojo que venia revisando su celular

-la verdad lo dudo Naruto a veces exageras…-

-si a veces un poco… ¡Sai adivina lo que me dijo Gaara!- Naruto agito su mano mientras levantaba la voz logrando un sonrojo en el de ojos agua marina

-¡cállate Naruto!- el pelirrojo agarro de la camisa al menor y este tambaleo un poco agarrándose de lo primero que encontró, una camisa, la de un pelinegro, que permanecía desde un lado observando a Hinata…

Ambos cayeron al piso moviendo algunas bancas, por un momento un silencio abrumador inundo el lugar pero casi de inmediato se escucharon algunas risas y comentarios dentro del salón -¡¿pero se puede saber en que demonios andas pensando dobe?!- el pelinegro se levanto casi de inmediato con una mirada de furia en su rostro…

-¡¡fue un accidente teme y no me digas dobe!!-

-¡¡pues no eres mas que un torpe!!-

-¡¡y tu un exagerado!!-

-bien… bien… lo mejor será que se calmen…- Sai hablo lo mas conciliador que pudo separándolos un poco colocando una mano en el pecho de cada uno para evitar que saltaran sobre el otro, las miradas que le lanzaban al otro eran realmente asesinas…

-¡¡TU NO TE METAS!!- gritaron al unísono llamando la atención del resto del salón -¡¡Y CALLATE!!- se miraron con mas odio y un leve tic se formo en los ojos de ambos…

-¡eres un escandaloso dobe!-

-¡y tu un amargado teme!-

-¡¡usuratonkachi!!-

-¡¡baka!!- todos miraban al uno y al otro esperando que en cualquier momento comenzaran los golpes después de todo el pelinegro no tenia el mejor carácter del mundo y el rubio… era demasiado impulsivo…

-¡bien ya deténganse!- todos observaron asombrados a Hinata quien mantenía su rostro un poco sonrojado por haber llamado la atención de los demás -¡dejen de pelearse ni siquiera se conocen y ya quieren matarse! Además… hoy es el primer… día de clases… deberían llevarse… mejor…- poco a poco la voz de la pelinegra volvió a ser la misma mientras agachaba la cabeza…

-¿eh?- Naruto ladeo un poco la cabeza al ver como el teme con el que hace un rato discutía observaba fijamente a su amiga con un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas…

-de acuerdo Hinata tiene toda la razón…- la seria voz de Gaara y la mirada que lanzo al resto del salón logro que dejaran de prestarle atención –Naruto el es Uchiha Sasuke lo cambiaron de salón este año…- se dirigió al rubio quien observaba fijamente al pelinegro –y Sasuke el es Uzumaki Naruto…- ahora se dirigió al ojinegro quien observa de igual forma al menor, sus amigos no hicieron nada mas que suspirar, como decían por ahí… odio a primera vista…

-bien alumnos tomen asiento…- la voz de un castaño se escucho en el lugar mientras entraba al salón con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y los demás se sentaban en su respectivo lugar…

Por lo general siempre ocupan los últimos lugares, Sai y Gaara se sentaron en la primera columna, el pelinegro detrás del pelirrojo ya acostumbrado a usar esos lugares cada año, se sonrieron mutuamente y de inmediato comenzaron a sacar sus cuadernos, Naruto se sentó en la segunda columna justo a lado de Gaara sin fijarse que Sasuke se sentaba en la tercera columna a su lado y detrás de el Hinata, levanto la mirada dispuesto a prestarle una pluma a su amiga pero arrugo un poco el entrecejo al ver al Uchiha…

-¿se puede saber que haces ahí?- hablo lo mas bajo que pudo para evitar comenzar una pelea

-pues que más me ocupar este asiento…-

-ese ha sido el lugar de Hinata desde primero…-

-¿eh? ¿En serio?- el Uchiha giro para ver a la pelinegra detrás de el ignorando por completo al rubio -¿este es tu asiento? Si quieres podemos…-

-ie…- la muchacha negó algo sonrojada –no es necesario estoy bien…- sonrió dulcemente y Sasuke solamente asintió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas nuevamente…

-bueno muchachos quiero comunicarles que este año tenemos un alumno nuevo que viene de otro instituto…- se escucharon varios murmullos en el salón y el rubio levanto la mirada de inmediato al recordar las palabras que le había dicho Sai en la mañana #_quizás no ha llegado la persona correcta… quien sabe y quizás este año conozcas a la persona indicada…_# por la puerta del salón ingreso un castaño de largo cabello con una mochila a su espalda, su rostro serio, su porte elegante logro robarle un sonrojo al Uzumaki quien lo veía cruzar un par de palabras con el profesor –bien siéntate atrás de Naruto…-

El ojiazul continuaba observándolo sin terminar de reaccionar ante las palabras del castaño mayor "_es realmente muy guapo-ttebayo_" vio al mayor caminar hacia el y una sonrisa afloro en sus labios -¿puedo sentarme detrás tuyo?- "_su voz… su voz es tan…_"

-hai…- sonrió abiertamente mientras escuchaba como el alumno nuevo se sentaba detrás de el, sonrió un poco mas y comenzó a jugar con una pluma que tenia… estaba nervioso…

+--+

"_yo se que desde el primer momento en que lo vi, llamo mi atención_" La hora del almuerzo había llegado y todos los alumnos se encontraban en la cafetería, en una mesa se encontraban Naruto, Hinata y Sai almorzando tranquilamente mientras el rubio no le quitaba la vista de encima al castaño que al parecer había llamado su atención desde el primer momento –Neji es tan…- susurro inconcientemente mientras jugaba con una manzana en sus manos –por cierto…- esta vez devolvió la vista a sus amigos en especial hacia la pelinegra –Hinata hace un momento el sensei dijo que el apellido de Neji era Hyuuga ¿son familia?-

-hai… Neji-kun es mi primo pero no nos conocemos realmente el Vivian en otro país y al parecer hace poco regreso al país…-

-ya veo…- nuevamente regreso su vista hacia donde se encontraba Neji conversando tranquilamente con Sasuke y Gaara, arrugo el entrecejo -¿y como es que Sasuke-teme conoce a Neji?-

-pues según me dijo Gaara ellos han sido amigos desde primaria pero como Neji se fue a vivir al extranjero pues perdieron un poco de contacto…- hablo relajadamente Sai mientras aprovechaba la completa distracción del rubio para tomarse su refresco y Hinata le daba un pequeño golpe en la mano para que no sea abusivo… de un momento a otro los otros tres muchachos se acercaron a la mesa donde ellos se encontraban de seguro impulsados por Gaara quien debería querer estar junto a Sai…

-¿Qué hacen?- comenzó una conversación el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba junto a Sai quien le sonrió y le dio la bebida que hace un momento le había quitado a Naruto

-hablando un poco…-

-¿me puedo sentar?- Sasuke hablo tranquilamente por lo menos eso aparentaba pero Naruto pudo notar cierto aire de nerviosismo en sus palabras cuando miro a su amiga, esta solo asintió y el Uchiha solo sentó a su lado…

-siéntate…- Naruto le hablo relajadamente a Neji y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro… quizás y Sai tenia razón, quizás este año sería muy diferente, Neji se sentó a su lado y el sonrió…

+--+

"_**El creía saber lo que tenia que hacer, el pensaba que haciendo un plan lo tenia todo controlado, el llego a suponer que todo era fácil… pero el no sabia que las cosas a veces no salen como uno espera…"**_

-¡hey Uchiha!- el pelinegro giro y pudo ver a un sonriente Naruto con un balón de baloncesto en sus manos -¿juegas?- su sonrisa se ensancho un poco mas y el balón comenzó a dar vueltas en su dedo índice…

-¿Por qué debería jugar con un dobe como tu?-

-por que te conviene…-

-no lo creo… apuesto que lo único que sabes hacer con el balón es ese truquito barato…- hablo prepotente mientras acomodaba la mochila en su espalda…

-a si que el mejor jugador de este año en baloncesto tiene miedo de enfrentarse a un simple aficionado…-

-¡¿disculpa?!- Sasuke arrugo el entrecejo…

-Sai me dijo que estabas en el equipo de baloncesto…-

-¡no me refiero a eso!-

-¿ah… te referías a que tienes miedo?-

-no te tengo miedo dobe…-

-demuéstralo…-

Sasuke dejo la maleta en el piso y le robo de inmediato el balón al ojiazul, salto un poco y encesto de una manera casi perfecta, sonrió con arrogancia pero antes de que pudiera hablar una sombra sumamente rápida paso a su lado y tomo el balón que hace un momento había pasado por el aro para correr hacia el contrario y encestar casi de la misma manera que el, Sasuke era un excelente jugador, pero Naruto era rápido, frunció el ceño y corrió hacia donde se encontraba el rubio botando el balón con una sonrisita burlona en el rostro…

Ya habían pasado treinta minutos desde que la campana de salida había sonado y veinte y cinco desde que habían comenzado a jugar y el rubio ya se estaba aburriendo, a parte de la encestada que habían hecho cada uno al principio, no habían vuelto a encestar mas, puesto que el otro siempre lo bloqueaba y de paso ni siquiera habían cruzado palabra por estar compitiendo por cual era el mejor, se dejo quitar el balón y pudo ver como una fugaz sonrisa adornaba los labios del Uchiha mientras corría al aro para encestar pero aun así el no se movió… sabia como evitar que encestara sin que tuviera que moverse de lugar…

-se que te gusta Hinata-chan…- y tal como lo predijo el rubio Sasuke fallo en su lanzada y el balón rodó varios metros lejos de los dos…

-¡¿que?!-

-se te nota…- comenzó a acerarse al pelinegro con el sudor corriendo por su frente y su respiración algo agitada -¿me equivoco?-

-por supuesto que si dobe… así que deja de decir estupideces…- Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia donde había dejado su maleta, dispuesto a que todo terminara en un empate…

-lastima… y yo que pensaba ayudarte…- hablo con falsa tristeza el menor y sonrió al ver como el pelinegro detenía sus pasos dándole la espalda como si no le importara…

-¿y suponiendo que me gustara? ¿Por qué querrías ayudarme?-

-ya no importa- llevo sus brazos detrás de la cabeza –no te gusta-

-me atrae ¿de acuerdo?- el pelinegro giro y se maldijo así mismo al ver la sonrisa del Uzumaki…

-perfecto…-

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?- tomo su maleta y la acomodo en su espalda antes de dirigirle una fría mirada al ojiazul…

-Neji…-

-¿Neji?- Sasuke lo observo un poco desconcertado -¿te gusta Neji?- pregunto completamente asombrado

-aja… ¿Qué dices? Yo te ayudo con Hinata y tú me ayudas con Neji…-

-je- sonrió de lado -¿Quién dijo que necesitaba de tu ayuda para…?-

-Hinata es muy tímida y no creo que puedas acercártele tan fácilmente…- el pelinegro arrugo el entrecejo un poco molesto -¿Qué dices?-

+--+

-¿a la feria este sábado?- Sai miraba los boletos en sus manos se encontraban todos en el salón con las clases apunto de comenzar -¿tu que opinas Gaara?-

-no estaría mal…-

-¡perfecto!- Naruto mostró una de sus resplandecientes sonrisas –Hinata tu también vendrás ¿cierto?- el rubio miro de reojo al pelinegro a su lado quien lo observaba de la misma forma

-claro que si Naruto-kun…-

-si quieren también pueden venir Neji…- dijo viendo al castaño y luego giro para ver fijamente al Ojinegro –Sasuke…-

-no lo se… tengo que arreglar mis cosas por lo de la mudanza…- Neji se mantenía igual de serio que siempre completamente absorto a la conversión a excepción de cuando lo nombraron…

-¿Qué mas da? Vamos Neji…- todos excepto Naruto miraron asombrados al Uchiha –necesitas distraerte un poco además hace tiempo que no ves la ciudad serviría que te relajaras un poco…-

-de acuerdo-

-no se por que pero esto es muy extraño…- le susurro Sai al pelirrojo para que solo este lo escuchara…

-lo se…-

+--+

"_**Ellos sin darse cuenta se fueron alejando de lo que creían querer… y se fueron acercando a lo que creían odiar**_"

Y el sábado había llegado, todos caminaban por la gran plaza, algunos serios, otros sonrientes pero todos divirtiéndose aunque no lo demostraran de la misma manera, Sai y Gaara caminaban juntos conversando y riendo a momentos mientras compartían un algodón de dulce, ambos sonreían sinceramente, estar junto al otro era lo mejor que les podía pasar, su relación no era como las demás y ellos lo sabían pero no podían evitar quererse… sentir el amor que sentían no era algo que se pudiera evitar y mientras los dos estuvieran bien y sus amigos estuvieran con ellos todo siempre marcharía bien…

Naruto y Hinata también comían un algodón de dulce pero cada uno tenia uno propio mientras miraban los diferentes lugares y con sus respectivo pretendiente y pretendido a su lado, Naruto no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia el castaño que caminaba a su lado y sintió como su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco cuando este giro un poco y sus ojos se cruzaron por un escaso segundo, el solo sonrió y cuando vio la diminuta sonrisa del mayor un extraño calor recorrió su pecho… Neji realmente era apuesto…

Lleno de entusiasmo el rubio vio al otro pelinegro que caminaba junto a Hinata con las manos dentro de su pantalón y a rato intercambiaban palabras, mas a atrás venían Sai y Gaara, el día era estupendo, el aire soplaba apenas y todos estaban con quien realmente querían ¿acaso esto podía ser mejor?

-¡¡AHH!!- todos giraron de inmediato al oír un grito y abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa al ver como una muchacha con una correa muy gruesa ajustada a su cintura se lanzaba del puente con sus brazos extendidos, de inmediato Naruto corrió hacia al borde del puente para ver como la chica subía y bajaba, sus ojos brillaron y una emoción embargo por completo su cuerpo al ver aquello…

-¡wow! ¿sugoi dattebayo!- giro para ver a sus amigos quienes se encontraban unos pasos mas atrás por cautela -¡eso es increíble! ¡¿se imaginan la adrenalina que se ha de sentir?!- su sonrisa se amplio al imaginarse caer por aquel puente

-por favor dobe… te da un infarto antes de saltar…- comento en un tono burlón el pelinegro mayor mientras se cruzaba de brazos al ver el puchero del rubio

-¿Qué insinúas teme?-

-que eres un cobarde-

Volvieron a mirarse de la misma manera amenazante que el primer día de clases y sus amigos suspiraron resignados y ellos que pensaban que se habían amistado aunque sea un poco -¡je! ¡¡de seguro el cobarde aquí eres tu Sasuke!!-

-¡yo no tengo miedo a ese jueguito estùpido!-

-¿ah no? ¡Demuéstralo!-

-¡cuando quieras usuratonkachi!-

-¡que sea ahora entonces!-

-¡ahora!-

-¡perfecto!-

-¡perfecto!-

Sus amigos solamente los observaron con una gotita en la cabeza no sabían si sentían vergüenza ajena por el escándalo que estaban montando ese par o vergüenza por ser relacionados de manera indirecta con la escandalosa pareja -¡¡LANCENOS AHORA!!- gritaron al mismo tiempo el Uchiha y el Uzumaki apenas estuvieron frente al hombre que colocaba las correas quien los miro extrañado pero simplemente asintió para empezar a prepararlos, el resto simplemente se acerco al barandal para poder ver a sus amigos, al parecer nunca cambiarían… siempre terminaban peleando… siempre rivalizando por todo… siempre queriendo demostrarle al otro que era mejor… inconcientemente siempre juntos…

-¡¡WAAA!!- ambos fueron lanzados al mismo tiempo y Naruto grito con todas sus fuerzas al sentir la fuerza del aire al golpear en su rostro, aquello era tal y como imaginaba, excelente, la adrenalina corría por sus venas de una manera realmente impresionante, sentía sus vidas colgar de un hilo y eso volvía todo mas extremo aun, Sasuke por su parte no grito simplemente cerro sus ojos dejando que la gravedad hiciera su trabajo, aquello era genial, el rubio no se había equivocado, aunque nunca lo admitiría, pero esa era quizás una de las mejores experiencias de su vida, y sin darse cuenta del otro… los dos sonrieron abiertamente al mismo tiempo…

-son unos locos…- comento Gaara mientras veía a sus amigos rebotar hacia arriba cuando la cuerda alcanzo su límite…

-pero se ve divertido hagámoslo Gaara…-

-por supuesto que no… no quiero morir joven…-

-pero Sasuke y Naruto están bien…-

-da igual no estoy tan loco como ellos…-

-parecen llevarse muy bien…- comento lejanamente Neji quien también observaba al par aun rebotar un par de veces antes de que su diversión terminara…

-si… tal pareciera que siempre quisieran llamar la atención del otro…- contesto Hinata, sin darse cuenta los dos habían comenzado una platica y apenas fueron conciente de ello giraron sus rostros solo para lograr que sus nervios se dispararan y un sonrojo invadiera sus mejillas al notar sus rostros tan cerca, giraron nuevamente para poder ver a sus amigos quienes eran subidos de nuevo al puente… podrían jurar que sus corazones habían latido incluso mas fuertes que los de Naruto y Sasuke al lanzarse del puente… y solo con la mirada del otro…

-¡tal y como lo dije!- el ojiazul hablaba animadamente y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios -¡fue realmente increíble dattebayo!- levanto sus brazos y soltó un poco de aire completamente relajado

-si no estuvo mal…- comento indiferente el pelinegro y comenzaron a caminar hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos pero algo fallaba en esa imagen, Sai y Gaara juntos, bueno eso era lo de siempre, pero Hinata y Neji… eso no estaba bien… ¡demonios! Se habían distraído tanto que habían olvidado su plan inicial conquistar a su respectiva futura pareja…

-no vuelvas a hacer eso teme…- hablo entre dientes el rubio para que solo el mayor que caminaba a su lado lo escuchara sin dejar de caminar…

-¿de que hablas usuratonkachi? Fuiste tu quien comenzó con todo…-

-eso ya no importa… de ahora en adelante no mas distracciones ¿de acuerdo?-

-de acuerdo- y sin volver a cruzar palabra cada uno se coloco en el lugar que hace un rato habían estado, tal y como debería ser ¿no?

+--+

Poco a poco empezaba a anochecer y ellos continuaban recorriendo el lugar, Sai y Gaara habían ido por un poco de comida mientras los otros esperaban tranquilamente en una mesa, Naruto se encontraba sentado en una banca junto a Neji ambos completamente cayados, no sabían si era por los nervios o por que no sabían de que tema ha hablar, pero si algo era seguro era que el rubio esta tenso sin saber que hacer, desvió por un momento su mirada y pudo ver como Sasuke conversaba tranquilamente con Hinata "_después de todo no es mala persona el teme…_" una sonrisa afloro en sus labios pero de inmediato sacudió su cabeza y volvió a fijar su mirada en Neji… se tenso nuevamente…

Su celular comenzó a sonar y lo saco de inmediato para ver un mensaje de Sasuke: 'solo se tu mismo usuratonkachi' sonrió ante las palabras del mayor y casi de inmediato levanto la mirada para fijarla en el mayor, Sasuke tenia razón, si el que era un inadaptado social amargado podía hablar con tranquilidad con Hinata aun mas oportunidades las tenia el que era sociable, amable y agradable…

-ne… ¿te gustan las arte marciales?- hablo el rubio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-¿las arte marciales?-

-hai… yo practico algunas disciplinas… ¿y tu?-

-si, también practico algunas… me gusta…- la sonrisa del rubio se agrando al ver como el castaño giraba un poco mas para quedar frente a frente con el, podía notar el gesto de relajación que mostraba su rostro al parecer el también había estado tenso, le alegraba ver que se sentía cómodo a su lado, vio de reojo al pelinegro y se miraron por unos segundos en seña de complicidad antes de volver a prestar atención a la persona que tenían adelante…

+--+

"_**Pero… a pesar de que lo querían evitar, no podían… toda la noche el rubio estuvo con el pelinegro… y el pelinegro estuvo con el rubio…"**_

Todos habían decidido poner a su prueba su puntería y aprovechando que había varios puestos de tiros al blanco se colocaron en hilera para ver quienes ganaban algún premio, el primer disparo se escucho y los seis dispararon casi al mismo tiempo, el segundo disparo salio igual que el anterior casi al unísono con los otros pero esta ves solo habían disparado tres, ya en el ultimo solo se escucharon dos escopetas, solo dos quedaban en la pequeña competencia, aunque en realidad ninguno estaba sorprendido por ello…

-¡si! ¡le di!- Naruto levanto el rifle con gran entusiasmo mientras veía las tres botellas que había derrumbado en el piso y su sonrisa se agrando aun mas…

-ni te alegres mucho dobe…- el pelinegro señalo con su rifle el suelo de su puesto y el rubio arrugo el entrecejo, Sasuke también había derrumbado las tres botellas, ambos se miraron fijamente, nuevamente el desafió estaba hecho, y nuevamente habían ignorado que no estaban solos…

-¡otra!- gritaron al unísono poniendo sus respectivos rifles sobre el pequeño mesón, otra vez sus miradas se encontraron aun mas desafiantes que la vez anterior y nuevamente comenzaron a disparar…

-y otra vez lo están haciendo…- comento Sai mientras los veía disparar y pedir que recargaran sus armas nuevamente, sabia que nuevamente estaban con sus rivalidades

-cuando están juntos parecen olvidarse del resto del mundo…-

-¡¡otra vez!!-

Hinata y Neji se acercaron al pelinegro y al pelirrojo mientras veían como Sasuke y Naruto continuaban disparando, y acumulando premios que quien sabe donde acabarían -¿sabes? Si no fuera…- comenzó a hablar Sai un poco más alto dispuesto a que la 'parejita' los escuchara…

-por que estamos aquí…- continuo Gaara antes de ser interrumpido por el grito del Uchiha y el Uzumaki

-¡¡OTRA!!-

-tal pareciera…- la voz de Neji logro llamar la atención de los dos quienes ladearon un poco la cabeza sin girar sino simplemente para poder escuchar mejor…

-que están… en una cita…- finalizo Hinata con su tímida voz de siempre…

Y los rifles cayeron al piso, Naruto y Sasuke abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos y su cuerpo se tenso notablemente, aun dándoles las espalda a los demás –demonios… lo volvimos a hacer…- murmuraron al mismo tiempo una vez mas y se miraron con resentimiento como si el otro tuviera la culpa…

-jóvenes… ¿y sus premios?- delante de sus ojos aparecieron una montaña de peluches por cada uno y una sonrisa nerviosa se poso en ambos… genial… para mejorar la situación…

Antes de que se dieran cuenta los seis comenzaron a recorrer el lugar nuevamente entregado los peluches que Sasuke y Naruto habían ganado y los fueron regalando a todo niño encontraban –quien iba a imaginarse que sus idioteces terminarían por hacer algo bueno…- comento Sai mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas del lugar junto al resto de sus amigos, aquello había sido un poco cansado, la noche había caído por completo y un par de ruidos se escucharon en el lugar, todos levantaron la vista y sus rostros se iluminaron por la brillantes de los juegos artificiales… Una sonrisa sincera se poso en los labios de todos, aquello era realmente hermoso…

Sai tomo la mano de Gaara entre las suyas y este lo miro por un momento ambos sonrieron y el pelirrojo apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro dejándose absorber por su calidez, Neji simplemente se sentó sobre el césped sin percatarse a lado de quien y a penas su brazo se rozo con otro giro y sus mejillas se coloraron al ver a una sonrojada Hinata a su lado, pero aun así ninguno de los dos hizo nada por moverse, por su lado Naruto y Sasuke permanecían del otro lado de la banca sentados el uno a lado del otro pero sin darse cuenta, giraron y se sorprendieron un poco cuando las orbes azules se chocaron con las negras… sus corazones latieron apresuradamente… por un segundo… un segundo que ninguno quiso aceptar que realmente existió…

Desviaron sus miradas con el rostro molesto, como si aquel segundo les hubiera incomodado –los juegos artificiales son realmente hermosos…- murmuro Naruto mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se acercaba a un pequeño puente que cruzaba un rió, nada comparado con el que había saltado hace unas horas…

-¡¡un ladrón!! ¡¡Deténganlo!!- el grito de una mujer se escucho a los lejos y por inercia el rubio giro pero el hombre que iba corriendo lo empujo con fuerza intentando alejarlo por si le ocurría la brillante idea de querer detenerlo, el rubio ni siquiera alcanzo a decir algo por lo rápido que sucedieron las cosas sus brazos se estiraron intentando agarrarse de algo… pero no hubo de que aferrarse… y su cuerpo cayo de lleno al rió…

Todos se levantaron inmediatamente apenas vieron al hombre empujar al ojiazul, Neji de inmediato se quito su chaqueta dispuesto a saltar para poder rescatar al rubio, pero apenas avanzo un par de pasos cuando un apresurado Sasuke pasó a su lado y casi automáticamente se lanzo para ayudar al rubio, corrieron hacia el barandal esperando que los dos asomaran en algún momento… los segundo comenzaron a pasar -¡maldición que tan hondo es ese rió!- Sai apretó con fuerza el barandal, ninguno de los dos salía…

Un par de segundos mas y todos suspiraron aliviados al ver la cabellera negra del Uchiha salir del agua y en sus brazos al Uzumaki, bajaron como pudieron para llegar a la orilla y dejaron que el rubio recuperara de a poco la respiración mientras tosía con algo de dificultad debido a la poco agua que había tragado… un suspiro mas… Naruto estaba bien…

+--+

-eres un completo dobe…-

-cállate teme…-

-mira que caerte…-

-no me caí, me empujaron…- ambos continuaban con su pelea ante la resignada mirada de sus amigos, llevaban unas toallas encima para poder secarse y abrigarse un poco mientras Neji había ido por unas bebidas para todos, ninguno podía decirse algo amable obviamente, Naruto giro su rostro molesto y pudo divisar a unos pasos un juego de fuerza, de esos donde hay que golpear con un martillo una base para ver si llega hasta la campana que era la parte mas alta…

-sugoi… ¡yo quiero jugar eso!- de un salto el ojiazul se levanto dejando caer la toalla al piso

-quédate en tu lugar usuratonkachi en estos momentos no has de tener ni la mitad de tus fuerzas…-

-¡estoy perfectamente bien dattebayo!-

-¡que no!

-¡que si! ¿Quieres ver?-

-¡claro!- y nuevamente se alejaron acercándose al juego y alejándose del grupo, dejando a sus amigos estupefactos por su reacción ¿no se suponía que hace un momento ambos estaban en el río casi medio ahogándose?

La campana que indicaba la victoria del jugador, sonó dos veces, una por Naruto, una por Sasuke, una sonrisa se poso en los labios de ambos y con un deje de orgullo volvieron a acercarse al grupo con total naturalidad mientras seguían con su constantes peleas y se sorprendieron un poco al ver como al aparecer Neji y Hinata habían comenzado una charla –otra vez lo hicimos teme…-

-crees que no me doy cuenta…-

-¿Por qué me entretienes?-

-¿yo te entretengo?-

-bueno que les parece una ultima caminata…- propuso Gaara mientras empezaba a caminar junto a Sai, todos simplemente asintieron y vieron como Hinata caminaba pero alguien la empujo y cayo en brazos de Neji, ambos se sonrojaron, el castaño simplemente camino por el mismo lugar por donde andaba la pelinegra dejando que ella andará al otro lado…

-el cambio de lugar con ella…- murmuro Naruto sin despegar la mirada de la pareja…

-para que no la volvieran a empujar…- esta vez Sasuke se acerco a su lado mirando de la misma manera a la pareja…

-ellos congeniaron mejor entre ambos que nosotros con ellos…- ambos suspiraron resignados

-creo que perdimos ¿no dobe?-

-tienes la boca llena de razón teme…-

Un pequeño silencio se formo entre ambos mientras veían a los Hyuuga perderse entre la multitud de gente que habia en ese momento, Naruto agacho un poco la cabeza comprendiendo la situación –lo mejor sera dejarlos solos…-

-si…- Sasuke volvió a esconder sus manos dentro de su pantalón -…creo que por una vez en tu vida dices algo coherente…-

-pero aun asi… ¡no me voy a rendir y voy a encontrar una pareja con la que cumplir un año!-

-eso si es que alguien te acepta dobe…- y en medio de sus peleas, de sus insultos, de sus gritos, de sus reproches, volvieron a caminar juntos, como la habían pasado toda la noche…

+--+

"_**Y si no eran ellos los que estaban juntos, el destino siempre se encargaba de juntarlos"**_

Otro día mas había trascurrido y en este momento el nuevo grupo se encontraba sentado en una cafeteria almorzando con tranquilidad, con una que otra risita cómplice por parte de Sai y Gaara, con pequeños sonrojos por parte de Neji y Hinata y con constantes peleas por parte de Naruto y Sasuke, todo al parecer muy normal, todo a excepcion de las divagaciones que estaban teniendo un pelirrojo y un pelinegro que desde hace un buen rato observaban al Uchiha y al Uzumaki pelear…

-ayer…- comenzó a hablar Gaara mientras jugaba con un popote en su vaso –nos la pasamos muy bien ¿ne?-

-por supuesto-

-fue un gran día…-

-estuvo increíble…-

-no estuvo mal…-

-el punto es…- en esta ocasión todos prestaron atención a Sai –que nos dimos cuenta de algo muy interesante…- la sonrisa del pelinegro se ensancho –se armaron nuevas parejas… en especial la de un ojiazul y un pelinegro…-

Naruto ladeo un poco su rostro sin terminar de entender a lo que se refería su amigo y Sasuke simplemente cerro los ojos con una pequeña venita en su frente -¿o nos estamos equivocando Sasuke, Naruto… ustedes desde ayer son pareja no?- esta vez fue Gaara quien termino con la duda del rubio…

-¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTAN DICIENDO?!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Sasuke y Naruto mientras se levantaban de sus asiento con las manos sobre la mesa para luego dirigirse una mirada de profundo odio…

-¿ah no es así? Es que como ayer se la pasaron todo el tiempo juntos…-

-¡¡deja de decir estupideces Sai!! ¿Cómo se te ocurre que el teme y yo podemos estar saliendo?-

-¿desean ordenar?- la voz de una castaña soprendio un poco a los presentes logrando que todos se tranquilizaran por un momento, por lo menos por el tiempo en el que tomaban la carta y se decidian por que ordenar "_mmmh… esta bebida es nueva definitivamente la tengo que probar_" Naruto miraba con una sonrisa la nueva presentacion que tenia una bebida…

-quiero el vaso hawaino- nuevamente el y Sasuke habian hablado al unisono provocando una risita de parte de sus amigos

-¡no me imites teme!-

-¡¿no serás tu el que me esta imitando dobe?!-

-¡¿yo?! ¡¿para que querría imitar a un baka como tu?!

-¡¡eso no lo se yo usuratonkachi!!- y nuevamente habían comenzado una pela, nuevamente sus amigos sonreian complices, nuevamente se habian perdido en la pelea con el otro…

-y luego dicen que no…- Sai paso un brazo por el asiento con una sonrisita burlona en el rostro, pero los dos solo prefirieron desviar la mirada del otro…

-por cierto…- la timida voz de Hinata llamo nuevamente la atención de los demas –mi hermana se gano unas entradas para un concierto… pero a ella no le gusta ese grupo… y me pidió que las regalara ¿a ti te gusta My Chemical Romance, cierto Naruto-kun?-

-¡¿My Chemical Romance?!- gritaron al unísono el rubio y el pelinegro una vez mas -¿no me digas que a ti te gusta ese grupo teme?-

-pues claro que me gusta dobe…-

-pues entonces podran ir juntos…- esta vez dirigieron su mirada al castaño –son dos entradas- apenas vieron las dichosas entradas en las manos de Neji de inmediato cada uno tomo una entrada en su mano para mirarla con atención y abrir desmesuradamente los ojos al ver que eran de primera fila…

-¡¡perfecto!! ¿Qué dices teme nos encontramos en la entrada principal del estadio?-

-si, por mi esta bien…- cada uno observaba su entrada, sin fijarse en el otro, sin fijarse en que nuevamente habian armado una salida, pero esta vez para ellos solos…

+--+

Salieron con tranquilidad del lugar conversando como siempre lo hacian hasta que de la nada Naruto detuvo sus pasos fijándose en alguien que se encontraba a cierta distancia de ellos –sigan… ya mismo los alcanzo…- fue lo ultimo que escucharon de su parte antes de acercarse a una muchacha pelirosa que se encontraba frente a ellos a un par de metros de distancia, aun asi Sasuke no le despego la mirada al rubio sin entender por que lo miraba con esa insistencia, no sabia por que no le agradaba ver como el muchacho le daba un beso en la mejilla a la ojiverde y conversaba con ella con una facilidad impresionante… y eso sin contar con la bella sonrisa que se habia dibujado en su rostro…

-ella es Sakura…- comento Sai logrando que el Uchiha girara casi de inmediato para ver a sus amigos quienes tambien veian a la pareja hablar animadamente –es la ex novia de Naruto-

-¡¿la ex novia?!- Sasuke abrió sus ojos sin disimular la sorpresa que le habia causado la noticia y sin proponérselo volvio a ver a la pareja mientras esta vez Naruto se rascaba la nuca en un gesto de despreocupación…

-si… ellos salieron hace un tiempo, apenas terminaron dos mese atrás…- "_dos meses ¿solo eso?…_" el pelinegro no podia dejar de ver a la pareja –me imagino que a Naruto aun le gusta Sakura después de todo fue ella quien termino la relación…-

"_no pensé en ningún momento que el dobe pudiera tener novia… aunque fuera algo normal… ¿Por qué nunca lo imagine?_" todos intentaron disimular un poco al ver como la pareja se acercaba al grupo y después de los saludos correspondientes aun así Sasuke no podia evitar sentirse incomodo con la presencia de la muchacha –me ha dado mucho gusto conocerlos…- Sakura sonrio levemente

-por cierto ¿Qué querias preguntarme Sakura-chan?-

-ah casi lo olvido…- dijo un poco avergonzada mientras buscaba en su bolso una pequeña tarjeta –mas bien queria hacerte una invitación…-

-¿invitación?- todos miraron con algo de sorpresa las palabras de la muchacha

-si… el martes 15 habrá una reunión para los ex alumnos de la escuela ¿iras?-

-¿Irán todos?- el rubio leía la invitación con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y apenas levanto la mirada pudo ver como la pelirosa asintió -¡entonces claro que iré! Cuenta conmigo dattebayo…-

-genial, entonces nos vemos el martes, por cierto la fiesta es a las ocho… no lo olvides…-

-por supuesto que no- le dio un beso en la mejilla a la ojiverde y esta simplemente se comenzo a alejar de su vista hasta desaparecer por una de las calles…

-vaya un reencuentro…- comento Sai mientras leia la invitación que sostenía el rubio en sus manos

-ser muy divertido… que vuelvas a ver a tus amigos… Naruto-kun…-

-si, será lo máximo…- Sasuke simplemente observo fijamente al ojiazul, sonreía como nunca antes lo había visto "_martes 15 a las 8_" todos comenzaron a caminar mientras el Uchiha los seguía pero demasiado metido en sus pensamientos ¿Por qué esa fecha se le hacia conocida? Pronto recordó algo y apresuradamente saco la entrada al concierto que llevaba en un bolsillo y comenzó a leer la parte superior donde se posaba la fecha del concierto: 'Martes 15. 8:00 p.m.'

+--+

"_**El pelinegro pensaba que no era lo suficientemente importante para el rubio… el pensaba que lo suyo no pasaba de una constante rivalidad… el pensaba que el rubio no llegaría… el pensaba que esa noche la pasaría solo…"**_

Caminaba con tranquilidad por las calles, con su abrigo bien puesto y el boleto en uno de sus bolsillos, ni siquiera había tocado el tema del concierto con el rubio para evitar ponerlo en una dificultad, un pequeño viento movio sus cabellos, y aun asi no entendía por que sentia ese pequeño vacio en el pecho ¿por que? Si era lo mas normal que el ojiazul prefiriera estar con su ex novia a la cual quizás todavía quería, que estar con el, con quien se la pasaba solamente peleando a cada rato…

Levanto la mirada hacia el cielo y soltó un pequeño suspiro "_aunque… no termino de entenderlo… creo que extraño al dobe…_" una pequeña sonrisa se poso en sus labios y volvio a bajar la cabeza para evitar chocarse con alguien mientras seguía su camino hacia el estadio, sus pasos se detuvieron durante un momento al ver que se encontraba en la entrada principal del estadio, giro un poco su cabeza para ver el lugar, habia quedado con Naruto de encontrarse ahí, pero… el sabia muy bien que Uzumaki no llegaria, asi que sin mas retomo el paso…

-¡teme!- un grito a lo lejos detuvo sus paso -¡¡Hey Teme!!- giro de inmediato moviendo un poco los mechones negros que caían por su frente debido a la boina que llevaba en esos momentos -¡¿A dónde crees que ibas?!- pudo ver como el rubio respiraba dificultosamente por la carrera y apenas estuvo en frente suyo se agacho poniendo sus manos sobre sus rodillas intentando recuperar el aire perdido…

-¿Qué haces aquí usuratonkachi?- pregunto un poco desconcertado el pelinegro mientras veia como Naruto volvia a erguirse con una sonrisa en el rostro…

-te dije que vendríamos juntos ¿no?-

-pero… la reunion de tu ex escuela y tu…

-si…- lo interrumpió de inmediato mientras desviaba la mirada –no te voy a negar que estuve tentado a ir… pero recordé que yo había quedado contigo mucho antes ¡Y Uzumaki Naruto no es una persona que falta a su palabra!- hablo con orgullo el rubio mientras levantaba su quijada robándole una sonrisa al pelinegro…

-dobe…-

-ahora…- volvió hablar el ojiazul mientras tomaba de la mano al mayor para empezar a correr –vamos que se nos hace tarde y hay que escoger buenos asientos…-

Ambos corrieron entre la gente sin separarse un solo momento, ambos tomados de la mano, hasta que una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo del ojiazul al ser conciente de aquel contacto "_su mano… es… tan calida…_" pero aun así decidió no romper el contacto y afianzo mas el agarre mientras corría con mas fuerza, acababa de descubrir que junto a Sasuke… siempre se sentía bien… definitivamente… no se arrepentía de haber faltado a la reunión de ex alumnos…

+--+

-¡¡WOW!! ¡¡Definitivamente son realmente increíbles!!- el rubio estiraba sus brazos con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y su voz algo ronca después de haber coreado casi todas las canciones…

-si fue un gran concierto- Sasuke simplemente caminaba con las manos dentro de su abrigo y una pequeña sonrisa

-la mejor cancion fue Famous Last World- giro para ver al pelinegro quien negaba con la cabeza…

-por supuesto que no la mejor canción fue Helena-

-¡¿acaso estas sordo teme?! La mejor fue… no espera la mas coreada en definitiva fue…-

-¡Welcome To The Black Parade!- dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras se señalaban intentando afianzar su punto de vista…

Los dos sonrieron y decidieron continuar caminando entre la gente que también salía del lugar –me la pase muy bien…-

-si yo también…- Naruto giro con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente para poder tener frente a frente al pelinegro ¿acaso Sasuke acababa de decir que se la había pasado bien con el? Acerco su rostro al del Uchiha dejando un par de centímetros de distancia entre ambos…

-¿tienes fiebre teme?-

-¿de que estas hablando dobe?-

-acabas de decir que te la pasaste bien conmigo y eso es muy ra…-

Cualquier otra palabra murió en su boca al sentir los labios de Sasuke contra los suyos, justo hace un segundo alguien lo había empujado logrando que la escasa distancia que existía entre ellos desapareciera -¡gomen! Iba corriendo…- hablo un castaño mientras se alejaba estirando su mano sin detener su carrera, aquel grito logro despabilarlos y que se separan de inmediato con un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras ambos se tapaban la boca sin despegar la mirada del otro, ambos con sus pechos latiendo frenéticamente…

-eh… yo… creo que… ¡se me hace tarde! ¡¡nos vemos mañana teme!!- y sin volver a mirar al Uchiha, Naruto salio corriendo del lugar camino a su casa, con su respiración acelerada, su pecho latiendo con fuerza, y sus labios… sus labios con una extraña calidez que no podia explicar…

+--+

Naruto entrego la hoja de su examen y suspiro apesadumbrado, dejo su cuerpo caer sobre la banca mientras sus brazos caían extendidos casi hasta tocar el piso "_ah… que difícil estuvo ese examen-ttebayo_" cerro por un momento sus ojos y los abrió nuevamente solo para ver como sus amigos hablaban tranquilamente un poco alejados de el "_desde aquella vez a la salida del concierto… ha pasado mucho tiempo… Sasuke y yo por nuestra propia cordura mental decidimos olvidar lo que paso…_" miro hacia la izquierda y pudo ver como Hinata le sonreía ampliamente a un sonrojado Neji "_y unos dias después de aquello Hinata y Neji comenzaron a salir… me alegro por ellos se nota que se gustan mucho…_"

-¡Naruto vamos a la cafetería ¿acaso piensas deprimirte todo el dia?!- Sai movió su mano en señal al rubio para que se acercara y este solamente sonrió un poco mas animado dispuesto a caminar junto a sus amigos…

-dobe… ¿te gustan las carreras de formula 1?-

-¿eh? ¡por supuesto ¿me vas a invitar?!- Naruto giro para caminar hacia atrás frente al pelinegro quien no detenía sus pasos -¿ne?-

-si, nos vemos este domingo a la entrada y mas te vale no llegar tarde…- "_quizás… no pude conquistar a Neji, ni Sasuke a Hinata… los dos fallamos pero a cambio gane un gran amigo… Sasuke_" el rubio sonrió antes sus pensamientos y giro para poder hablar con Gaara…

+--+

-¡la carrera estuvo increíble! ¿a que si teme?- el rubio caminaba con una bebida en su mano y una gorra roja de los Ferrari que acababa de comprar mientras que el pelinegro llevaba una negra de la Mercedes…

-siempre son lo mejor, estuve esperando esta carrera desde el año pasado…-

-yo también, solo que el año pasado no pude venir… las entradas se venden muy rapido…- un pequeño puchero se dibujo en el rostro del rubio provocando una media sonrisa por parte del pelinegro…

-¡Sasuke-kun!- los dos giraron y pudieron ver como una rubia se acercaba al pelinegro, Naruto la observo por unos momentos era una mujer muy bella, su cabello rubio largo atado en una coleta y su vestido lila que delineaba muy bien sus curvas, definitivamente una mujer como ella no pasaba desapercibida…

-hola Ino…- saludo friamente el ojinegro mientras terminaba de beber su agua y dejaba la botella en un tacho de basura que habia cerca…

-sabia que vendrías realmente esperaba verte…-

-aja…-

El Uzumaki los observo durante unos segundos mientras los dos continuaban conversando con su bebida en la mano "_yo… no se por que siento esto… me molesta… aquella mujer me molesta por que logra que Sasuke me ignore…_" sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente e instintivamente retrocedió un paso antes sus pensamientos ¿Qué acababa de pasar por su cabeza? Aquel movimiento no paso desapercibido por el pelinegro que de inmediato giro para observarlo…

-eh… Naruto ella es Yamanaka Ino una amiga, Ino el Uzumaki Naruto…- el ojiazul apretó la mano de la rubia con cierto cuidado mientras la sorpresa aun no se desaparecía de sus ojos…

-yo… bueno… yo… ya me tengo que ir…- siseo un poco el rubio mientras se alejaba de los dos, necesitaba huir de ahí, necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos…

-dobe… ¿estas bien?-

-si… si… nos vemos mañana, con permiso…- simplemente giro y salio corriendo del lugar alejándose de la pareja…

-¿y como has estado Sasuke-kun?-

-bien… creo…-

Corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron hasta llegar al metro ¿Por qué su pecho dolía con tanta fuerza? Las puertas se abrieron y el ingreso arrimándose en uno de los pilares mientras su mirada permanecía clavada en el piso "_nunca… nunca había sentido esta opresión en el pecho… yo…_" mordió su labio inferior mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban "_creo que voy a tener que ser un poco mas honesto conmigo mismo" _una sonrisa se poso en los labios del ojiazul "_yo… me he enamorado de Sasuke sin darme cuenta…_" el metro comenzó a avanzar y su cuerpo se meció un poco ante el movimiento "_soy un estúpido…_"

+--+

"_**El amor tiene caminos insospechados… antes el era solo un amigo… ahora que se ha dado cuenta de lo que siente… las cosas impulsivamente cambian…**_"

-ne… Naruto…- el rubio levanto la mirada para ver a Sai quien se encontraba frente a el en una de las banca del curso con Hinata a su lado…

-dime…-

-¿Cuándo se lo diras?- el rubio ladeo la cabeza sin terminar de entender lo que decia…

-¿decir?-

-si a Sasuke-kun ¿Cuándo se lo diras?- esta vez fue Hinata la que sorprendió un poco al ojiazul quien retrocedió instintivamente por la pregunta de sus amigos…

-¡¿Qué… que están intentando decir dattebayo?!- su rostro mostraba cierto tinte de miedo no podría ser cierto que lo supieran ¿verdad? Si el apenas y se habia dado cuenta….

-que te gusta Sasuke-kun- la sonrisa de los dos se amplió ante el fuerte sonrrojo que se dibujo en el rostro del menor

-no… no se de donde sacan eso… pero no es verdad…-

-vamos Naruto solo di la verdad y te podemos ayudar…- esta vez Sai hablo mas bajo para que todo quedara en confianza vio a Hinata, ella sonreia y lo miraba con cierto tinte de dulzura, luego vio a Sai y este sonreia pero picadamente… susppiro… tenia que decirselos eran sus amigos…

-bien… lo acepto…- susurro resignado mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza a la vez que un sonrojo se posaba en sus mejillas con cierto aire de melancolia

-listo… ¡Neji, Gaara ya lo acepto entren!- la respiración de Naruto se paralizo al ver como los amigos del pelinegro entraban al curso con total tranquilidad para sentarse a su alrededor como si estuvieran realmente esperando –ya todos lo sabian…- el rubio miro sorprendido a los presentes quienes solamente asintieron a modo de confirmacion…

-Sasuke es el unico que aun no se da cuenta…- comento Neji con su habitual seriedad…

¿Podían ponerse peor las cosas? La verdad es que lo dudaba no solo el acababa de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, sino que ahora todos sus amigos lo sabian y al parecer empezaban a formular un extraño plan en su cabeza -¡que no! Naruto se muere si le hacen eso…-

-¿y… por que no los encerremos en alguna parte?-

-mmmh… no lo creo Sasuke es tan idiota que es capaz de pasarsela gritando por que le abran…-

-mmmh… tienes razon…- hablaron al mismo tiempo logrando que el nerviosismo del rubio se disparara, era definitivo, ellos… no lo ayudarían…

-¿Qué tal?- hablo en un tono casual el Uchiha mientras se sentaba en una banca cercana percatándose que todos de inmediato se tensaron y guardaron silencio –bueno… por lo menos podrían fingir que no les importa mi presencia…- hablo sarcásticamente mientras se acomodaba en su banca mirando fijamente a todos fijando a su presa para poder sacarle la verdad -¿Qué sucede… Hinata?-

-¿eh?- la pelinegra prácticamente salto al oir que la nombraba y giro lentamente para ver al otro pelinegro quien la miraba fijamente… eso era malo… ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa…

-¿Qué sucede? Estan actuando muy raro…-

-no… no… sucede… nada malo… Sasuke-kun…- sonrio nerviosamente y comenzo a retroceder hasta que su espalda choco con el respaldar de la banca y eso que el Uchiha ni siquiera se habia movido…

-pero estan se quedaron callados cuando llegue… eso quiere decir que hablaban de algo respecto a mi…- una sonrisa prepotente se poso en sus labios a la vez que arrugaba el entrecejo…

-¡no! Es decir si… pero no…- los nervios comenzaron a subir de nivel -…no era tan de ti… bueno si…- su respiración se comenzo a acelerar –no era… nada malo… bueno…- y no pudo pensar mas -¡¡KYAAA!!- tapo con sus manos su cara mientras agachaba la cabeza un poco avergonzada con Naruto…

-¡ya basta Sasuke!- Neji abrazo protectoramente a Hinata mirando con seriedad a un Sasuke que los miraba impavido…

-entonces… dime que es lo que sucede…-

-nada que te importe…- Hinata se escondio en el pecho del castaño mientras escuchaba como continuaban con sus frases sin sentido y sonrio si alguien era capaz de seguirle el juego sin soltar palabra a Sasuke… ese era Neji…

-¿y por que se callaron?—

-por que quisimos…-

-de acuerdo… Hinata…- la muchacha volvio a temblar al oir su nombre, no queria hablar…

-dejala en paz no te averguenza querer sacarle información intimidandola…-

-no- los dos se miraron fijamente mientras Sai y Gaara observaban divertidos la pequeña pelea, mientras Naruto permanecia completamente frio… oyendo como su secreto-verdad colgaba de un hilo…

-ya no la molestes…- Neji apretó el abrazo intentándola alejar del Uchiha quien parecía no querer desistir…

-¿de que hablaban? Hinata… no sabes que es malo hablar mal de un amigo a su espalda…-

-¡Sasuke!-

-no… no hablábamos mal… de ti Sasuke-kun…- la tímida voz de Hinata sonó algo esforzada puesto que ella aun permanecía con su rostro escondido en el pecho del mayor…

-pero sabes que es malo ¿cierto?-

-Sasuke ya basta…-

-y si es asi entonces…-

-¡ah demonios! ¡¡A Naruto le gusta alguien!!- termino por explotar el Hyuuga y quedo boqui abierto al darse cuenta de que después de todo… no habia ayudado…

Sasuke suspiro mientras se volvía a recostar en su asiento con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, desde el principio su victima habia sido Neji, sabia que si molestaba lo suficiente a Hinata solito Neji terminaria por hablar, no en vano eran amigos desde hace años… mientras tanto los demas solo permanecian completamente ausentes… ¿a si se suponia que iban a ayudar al rubio? Bueno… por lo menos el Uchiha ya lo sabia… Sasuke miro al rubio quien se sobresalto al sentir su mirada y de inmediato comenzo a analizar lo que le acababa de decir el castaño #_A Naruto le gusta alguien_#

El pelinegro abrio desmesuradamente los ojos mientras el rubio se azoraba por completo a Naruto… ¿le gustaba alguien? Sin que el mismo se diera cuenta una pequeña opresión se formo en su pecho ¿Cómo es que el no se había dado cuenta? Se levanto de su asiento empezándose a acercar al rubio ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos, sus rostros se juntaron demasiado dejando una escasa distancia entre el otro y la respiración del rubio se paralizo -…¿Quién te gusta Naruto?- y el encanto se rompio, Naruto suspiro y el resto simplemente desvio la mirada resignados…

-Dios… ¿cuan idiota puede ser una persona?- murmuro Sai mientras pasaba una mano por su frente…

-¿me vas a decir?- volvio a insistir el pelinegro sin acortar distancia con el ojiazul quien lo veia normalmente… como si realmente nada hubiera sucedido…

-conmigo no funciona tus ritos de intimidación, confusión o lo que sea que hagas para recabar información, así que… ¡no ye lo voy a decir teme!-

-¡¿y por que no?!-

-¡¡por que no quiero!!-

+--+

Dormía tranquilamente escondiendo por completo su cuerpo del frio bajo su edredón, sonrio con satisfacción hacia tanto frio esa mañana que agrdecia no tener que ir a clases, tener una cama tan comoda y un edredón tan abrigador, definitivamente nada lo moveria de su cama ese dia, un bostezo afloro de sus labios hundiendo su rostro en la almohada que sensación mas deleitadota, escucho a lo lejos sonar el telefono de su casa y como a los pocos segundos tocaban su puerta diciendole que tenia una llamada pero prefirio ignorarla, tenia demasiado pereza como para levantarse asi que al rato dejaron de llamarlo… entonces su celular empezo a sonar…

-¿si?-

-¡Naruto ¿Dónde demonios estas?!-

-¿Cómo que donde estoy Sai? Donde mas comodito en mi cama y agradece que te conteste por que tenia el celular cerca por que si no lo hubera dejado sonar y…-

-si… si lo que digas… levantate y ven a mi casa de inmediato…-

-¿eh?- el rubio restrego sus ojos mientras se sentaba y dejaba que el edredón cayera a nivel de su cintura -¿de que hablas dattebayo?-

-¡Naruto! Hoy es el cumpleaños de Sasuke y no puedes faltar apresurate-

El rubio abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ¿el cumpleaños de Sasuke? Se suponía que le gustaba el pelinegro y el ni siquiera sabia cuando cumplía años, para cuando reacciono se dio cuenta de que Sai ya habia cortado la llamada, se levanto de inmediato y se cambio lo mas rapido que pudo…

+--+

"_**Antes de confesar su amor es cuando mas disfruta de estos momentos… Ya que a cada segundo se siente mas ansioso…**_"

Corría lo mas rápido que podía mientras la bufanda en su cuello se movía de un lado a otro, respiraba un poco agitado debido a la carrera y al clima que no ayudaba precisamente -¡Naruto apresúrate!- sonrió aliviado al ver a sus amigos frente a la casa de Sai y corrio mas rapido para poder alcanzarlos…

-ya… ya llegue…-

-si ya nos dimos cuenta…- Gaara vio como el rubio sudaba mientras se reacargaba en una de las paredes –anda caminemos que la casa de Sasuke no esta lejos…- empezaron a andar con tranquilidad, todos se encontraban ahí, por lo menos no tenia que estar a solas con Sasuke, se fijo en las manos de Sai quien llevaba un pastel de seguro para sorprender al Uchiha y sonrio nuevamente esta vez con algo de nerviosismo…

El timbre en la casa Uchiha sono y todos esperaron unos segundos antes de que una hermosa pelinegra abriera la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro –buenos dias Mikoto-san…- comenzo a hablar Neji respetuosamente –venimos a visitar a Sasuke ¿se encuentra en casa?-

-por supuesto que si pasen… ya saben que el no tiene vida social…- Naruto rio bajo al oír el comentario por parte de la pelinegra –y por lo que veo ahora son mas… me alegro…- la mujer sonrió con dulzura ¿esa era la madre de Sasuke? De acuerdo, Naruto acababa de descubrir algo muy interesante… Sasuke no se le parecia en nada a su mama…

Subieron las escaleras mientras el rubio caminaba con la cabeza agachada, obviamente Neji y Gaara ya habían venido antes, pero el no… y se sentía muy nervioso, Sai simplemente caminaba con naturalidad el era asi, nunca se preocupaba mas de lo necesario, y Hinata… Hinata estaba junto a Neji asi que no tenia por que preocuparse, suspiro agotado y vio como Gaara abría la puerta lentamente –a la de tres…- le susurro Sai mientras le entregaba el pastel a Neji…

-¿eh?- y apenas el pelirrojo termino de abrir la puerta Sai entro rápidamente a la habitación…

-¡¡Sasuke-baka!!- de un salto Sai se tiro sobre el Uchiha levantándolo completamente sobresaltado y con un fuerte quejido de sus labios…

-¿Qué esperas Naruto o quieres que Sasuke se de cuenta de que actúas diferente?- susurro Gaara logrando que el rubio por fin reaccionara, tenia razón si no le gustara Sasuke hubiera sido el primero en saltar… si los nervios no lo estuvieran consumiendo hubiera sido mas el mismo…

-¡¡TEME!!- el grito de Naruto inundo la habitación y una sonrisa se poso en los labios de Mikoto al escuchar el grito desde abajo, el rubio se lanzo sobre Sai agregando mas peso al cuerpo de un Sasuke quien no pudo siquiera gritar en ese momento….

-¡feliz cumpleaños!- dijeron esta vez al unísono todos mientras Neji levantaba un poco el pastel para enseñárselo al ojinegro quien al parecer por fin parecia reaccionar…

-¿eh? Ah… mi cumpleaños… casi lo había olvidado… gracias a todos ahora… ¡podrían quitarse de encima, me aplastan!-

-no queremos- hablaron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Sai mientras todos comenzaban a reír…

-¡¿Cómo que no quieren?! ¡¡Quítense!!- las risas llenaron el lugar, y una débil lagrima que paso desapercibida por todos rodó por la mejilla del Uzumaki… había extrañado tanto estos momentos de amistad con Sasuke… había olvidado lo bien que se la pasaban juntos… casi había olvidado que eran buenos amigos…

+--+

-podrian haberme despertado como una persona normal…- hablaba tranquilamente Sasuke mientras movia su brazo intentando desesperarse y acomodar sus musculos después de el 'agradable' despertar que le habían regalado sus amigos, se encontraban sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesita baja que habia en la habitación del pelinegro…

-¿y desde cuando nosotros somos precisamente normales teme?- hablo gracioso el rubio mientras el resto sonreia al ver como Naruto parecía mucho mas relajado que en los días anteriores, era bueno ver al Naruto de siempre…

-en especial tu ¿no dobe?-

-¡¿Qué insinúas baka?-

-¿yo? Nada…- se miraron fijamente por unos segundos mientras un denso frio recorría el lugar, nunca camibarian…

-bien… bien… ahora pide un deseo Sasuke…- Sai intervino de inmediato antes de comenzaran a pelear como ya les era costumbre… costumbre que hace tiempo no veían… el Uchiha vio las velas que al parecer Hinata acababa de encender y los observo a todos completamente escéptico…

-¿bromean?- todos negaron de inmediato –no voy a hacer eso- intento levantarse de su lugar pero de inmediato Neji y Gaara lo agarraron para evitar que se moviera…

-aprende a seguir la conrriente…- hablo Neji mientras apretaba mas el agarre del brazo para evitar que se soltara…

-pero ¡eso es de niños!-

-¿y te crees que por cumplir 18 eres mayor que nosotros? en tal caso lo serian Sai y Neji ¿ne Hinata?- hablo el rubio mientras la pelinegra asentia con determinación…

-¡eso es una completa estupidez! ¡¡sueltenme!!- Todos comenzaron a reir al ver como el rostro de Sasuke comenzaba a sonrojarse no sabian si era por el coraje o por el esfuerzo que hacía por soltarse, pero por lo menos sabian que no era por que etuviera cohibido -¡¡malditos sean!!-

-Hinata prestame la camara…-

-ten Naruto-kun…- el ojiazul sonrio maliciosamente y de inmediato tomo dos fotos una donde salian los tres, y otra mucha mas cerca donde solo salía Sasuke completamente rojo y con el entrecejo arrugado…

-¿Qué haces usuratonkachi?-

-extorsionarte que mas…- Sasuke arrugo aun mas el entrecejo mientras veia al rubio buscar algo en la camara para luego girarla para que el pudiera ver la foto donde el aparecia al parecer solo –si no soplas las velas publico esta foto en todo el instituto con un titulo bien grande y colorido que diga: 'Sasuke en meditacion On' o para ser mas especificos: 'Sasuke en el baño' ¿Qué prefieres…?- el cuerpo del pelinegro se relajo por lo que Neji y Gaara decidieron soltarlo mientras veian la forma casi asesina en que miraba al Uzumaki…

-¿sabes? Te odio…- dijo entre dientes el Uchiha mientras la sonrisa del rubio se ampliaba aun mas…

-el sentimiento es mutuo…- movió la cámara de un lado a otro en un aire jugueton y que al Uchiha le sonaba a burla, sin embargo suspiro resignado, cerro los ojos por un par de segundos y luego soplo las velas ante los aplausos de sus amigos, acompañado por un flash… genial otra foto…

-¡bien! Ahora una foto en grupo…- todos se colocaron alrededor de Sasuke mientras Naruto permanecia algo distraido frente a todos…

-¿eh? ¿no piensas aparecer en la foto dobe?- pregunto el pelinegro mientras veia como el menor parecia recien fijarse de ese pequeño detalle…

-tienes razon-ttebayo…- todos rodaron los ojos acostumbrados a su falta de atención en las cosas…

-anda Naru sientate junto a Sasuke para que quedes en el centro y podamos salir todos…- hablo Gaara mientras le guiñaba discretamente un ojo en señal de complicidad provocando un sonrojo en el menor… ahora que lo pensaba… estaria muy cerca de Sasuke…

-muchachos…- la puerta de la habitación se abrio apenas Naruto se hubo sentado, y agradecio miles de veces de que llegara la madre de Sasuke para desviar la atención que todos tenian en el –ah… van a tomarse una foto… si lo desean yo puedo tomarla para que aparezcan todos…-

-muchas gracias Mikoto-san…- Naruto le estiro la camara y todos se acomodaron un poco mejor…

-mmmh… no tienen que juntarse un poco mas por que sino no salen, por ejemplo Sasuke, Naruto sus brazos ocupan espacio pasenlos por los hombros del otro…- ambos se sonrojaron un poco pero aun asi obedecieron, después de todo era algo normal ¿no?

Sai permanecia sentado junto a Naruto con una gran sonrisa en los labios mientras Gaara se encontraba sentado entre sus piernas, al otro lado Neji estaba junto a Sasuke con una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro y entre sus piernas una sonrojada Hinata con una timida sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que en el centro se encontraban Sasuke y Naruto ambos pasando sus brazos por los hombros de otro en un gesto de gran amistad, Sasuke sonreia de lado como era su costumbre, Naruto lo vio de reojo y un calor exquisito se poso en su pecho "_Sasuke es Sasuke… el no ha cambiado en lo mas mínimo… sin embargo yo si me he comportado muy extraño estos días… tengo que volver a ser el mismo… extraño mi rara amistad con el teme…_" y mucho mas decidido el rubio levanto la mirada para observar con determinación la cámara, una radiante sonrisa inundo su cara y levanto su brazo derecho que no permanecía ocupado para poder levantar su dedo índice y medio formando una 'v' de victoria… dos segundos antes de que saliera el flash saco su lengua en señal de picardía…

-¡wow! Naruto sales increíble en esta foto…- comento Sai una vez se hubieron levantado y observaban la camara con las fotos, hace unos segundos se habia marchado la mujer y ahora conversaban animadamente…

-¿en serio?- el rubio se acerco a la camara para poder ver su imagen y se sorprendio al ver lo bien que habia quedado la foto, ademas Sai tenia razon se veia muy bien, pero lo que mas lo sorprendio fue que la sonrisa de Sasuke se habia echo mas grande que cuando lo vio de reojo antes de les tomaran la foto "_ahora que lo recuerdo… me parecio haber sentido la mirada del teme antes de que nos tomaran la foto… pero es imposible que mi pose le causara esa gran sonrisa… pero… sino es eso… ¿entonces que?_"

-Naruto-kun siempre ha sido muy fotogénico…- comento Hinata mientras cortaba delicadamente unos trozos de pastel, Neji la ayudaba con los platos, y Gaara servia un poco de leche que había llevado la mama del pelinegro…

-me alegro que hayas salido como siempre…- la voz de Sasuke sorprendió un poco a Naruto quien giro de inmediato al sentirlo tras suyo ¿en que momento Sai se habia ido? Ni siquiera sintio cunado el mayor le quito la cámara, Volvió a girar y vio como ahora estaba junto a Gaara también ayudándolo, ninguno percatándose de la conversación que tenia con el Uchiha –habias estado actuando muy extraño estos días…- continuo Sasuke mientras pasaba las demás fotos en la cámara –por eso me alegro ver que volvías a ser el mismo de antes…- y sin decir nada mas volvió a sentarse alrededor de la mesa con el resto de sus amigos dejando a un sorprendido Naruto en el mismo lugar "_el… el sí sonrió por mi…_"

+--+

"U_**na vez que se declare quizás la sonrisa del pelinegro se borre de su cara… Una vez que se declare puede que el rubio cambie su mundo…**_"

-bueno ya saben quiero una copia de esa foto…- dijo alegre Sai mientras se ponia su abrigo al igual que todos sus amigos quienes estaban dispuestos a marcharse…

-gracias por venir…- decia cortésmente Mikoto mientras veia a los amigos de su hijo salir de la casa

-¿tu por que no te quedas un rato mas Naruto?- hablo insinuante Gaara, Naruto no podía ser mas despistado, ellos se estaban yendo para que ellos se quedaran a solas…

-¿eh? Pero…-

-seria bueno… ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar Naruto-kun?- esta vez fue Mikoto quien hablo con una sonrisa en el rostro…

-es que no lo se… yo no quiero ser una molestia…-

-no lo serás… la propia dueña de la casa te esta invitado…- esta vez Sai fue quien hablo, era obvio sus amigos se habian confabulado…

-pero… ¡Sasuke! Si, Sasuke ha de estar muy cansado…-

-Sasuke-kun no tendra ningun problema en que te quedes ¿no es asi Sasuke-kun?- todos de inmediato miraron fijamente al Uchiha quien no terminaba de entender lo que sucedia…

-no… yo no tengo problema…- pero hasta que lo entendiera, sabia que lo mejor era seguirles la corriente…

-eh… si bueno… ahora que lo recuerdo deje el horno encendido y…- Naruto estaba dispuesto a salir, es mas habia avanzado un paso fuera de la residencia Uchiha hasta que una mano en su hombro lo detuvo…

-quedate- pronuncio intimidante Neji por lo que el rubio giro con lentitud solo para ver los frios ojos del castaño y de inmediato decidio volver a entrar…

-jeje… si creo que después de todo tienen razon ¿Qué es lo peor que podria pasar? Que mi casa se incendie…- dijo sarcástico pero casi inmediatamente sintio la mirada asesina de sus amigos -¡pero ahora que lo recuerdo!- se corrigió de inmediato –mi mama esta en casa así que ya se debe haber encargado de eso ¿no? Jeje… me quedo-

-bien, entonces nosotros nos vamos…- todos cambiaron enseguida sus expresiones por una de felicidad mientras se empezaban a alejar del lugar… dejando atrás a un resignado Naruto…

-bueno yo voy a preparar la cena…- Mikoto comenzo a caminar hacia la cocina intentando no molestar a los muchachos…

-¡yo la ayudo!- grito de inmediato el rubio mientras comenzaba a andar tras ella pero se detuvo al ver que giraba…

-no es necesario Naruto-kun… ve con Sasuke…- y desde ese momento un mal presetimiento se poso en su pecho, no sabia si fue la mirada que le dedico la mujer, o fue su sonrisa o esa extraña insistencia en que fuera con Sasuke lo que le dio a pensar de que quizas sus brillantes amigos habian tomado como complice a la madre de Sasuke –suerte Naruto-kun…- susurro para que solo el rubio la escuchara y se marcho dejando a un impactado Naruto parado en la mitad del pasillo…

-hey dobe…- el ojiazul giro mecánicamente al oir la voz de su mejor amigo tras suyo -¿Qué dices de un mini partido de básquet la vez pasada quedo en empate?- no sabia de donde Sasuke habia sacado el balon, pero no decidio pensarlo mucho y solamente asintio hasta caminar hacia el patio y poder jugar un rato con Sasuke, por un rato queria distraerse, por un rato queria creer que todo era como antes… por un rato queria olvidase que realmente le gustaba Sasuke…

Diez minutos después Naruto permanecía sentado en la mitad de la cancha con su respiración algo agitada y sus brazos en el piso frente a un sorprendido Sasuke quien jugaba con el balón en sus manos –ba…basta… ya me canse teme…-

-que patético…- el pelinegro soltó el balón y se sentó frente al rubio quien lo observaba con odio –has perdido condición o estas muy distraído, la vez pasada de verdad me diste guerra… pero hoy… has estado patético…- Naruto solo suspiro y agacho la cabeza, Sasuke no entendía nada y dudaba que de verdad lo entendiera hasta que no se lo dijera a la cara, cosa que definitivamente no iba a hacer -¿es por la persona que te gusta que estas asi?- la voz de Sasuke sono extrañamente calmada…

-si…- susurro débilmente sin levantar la mirada –es por el…-

-mmmh… nuevamente un el… ¿y quien es?-

-no te lo voy a decir…- Sasuke arrugo el entrecejo sin despegar la mirada del rubio cabello del menor ¿Por qué no lo miraba a los ojos?

-¿soy tan poco confiable?-

-no… no es eso…- por fin el ojiazul levanto la cabeza pero vio hacia un lado evitando la mirada del pelinegro –es solo que… prefiero que por el momento no lo sepas…-

-¿por el momento? ¿Cuál es el misterio usuratonkachi?-

-no hay ningún misterio teme…- una pequeña sonrisa se poso en sus labios mientras se abrazaba a sus piernas y colocaba con suavidad su quijada sobre sus rodillas –es solo que eres muy baka para darte cuenta…-

-bueno…- dijo ya un poco resignado mirando hacia el mismo lugar que el ojiazul -¿y como es el?-

-es un idiota- Sasuke giro sorprendido al oír al rubio ¿y se suponía que ese muchacho le gustaba? Recordaba perfectamente que cuando le atraía Neji, Naruto prácticamente lo idolatraba y ahora llamaba idiota al chico que le gustaba, eso era muy raro –un verdadero idiota… pero aun asi…- fijo aun mas su atención en el menor quien seguia hablando muy concentrado en sus pensamientos –aun asi… me gusta… realmente me gusta mucho…-

-¿y que esperas?- aquellas palabras sorprendieron al Uzumaki quien ladeo un poco su rostro para ver al mayor -¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?-

Naruto solo suspiro y volvió a su posición anterior –por que el no me ve de esa forma…-

-¿y desde cuando tu te rindes fácilmente?- esta vez Naruto giro un poco para ver a los ojos negros de Sasuke –no te rindas… si realmente te gusta ve por el…- un pequeño silencio se formo entre ambos sin que ninguno despegara la mirada del otro –entonces… ¿Quién te gusta?- Naruto solamente suspiro y se levanto traquilamente ignorando por completo al pelinegro quien también se habia levantado -¡¿Por qué no me lo quieres decir?!- el rubio detuvo sus pasos mientras continuaba dandole la espalda al mayor…

-Sasuke… yo…- la voz del Uzumaki sono titubeante, apretó con fuerza sus puños y giro decidido a terminar con eso de una buena vez miro a los ojos a Sasuke quien detuvo sus pasos a cierta distancia del ojiazul…

-dime…-

-yo… en realidad… ¡yo me he enamorado de ti, Sasuke!-

**+--+**

-vamos Naruto-kun… no pudo ser tan malo…- hablaba conciliadora Hinata mientras sobaba el brazo de Naruto bajo el gran edredón, ni siquiera le habian podido ver la cara desde que llegaron a visitar al rubio…

-viniendo de Sasuke dudo que algo haya salido bien…- Sai simplemente encendio el televisor con el volumen bajo, sabia que Naruto demoraria un buen rato en reaccionar…

-no ayudas Sai…- Gaara le quito el control de las manos mientras se dedicaba a cambiar de canal igual que hace un rato lo estaba haciendo el pelinegro –por cierto y Neji…-

-reuniendo información de parte de Sasuke…-

El rubio solamente suspiro al oír nombrar al Uchiha y hundió mas su rostro en la almohada, Sasuke era un verdadero idiota, en realidad no le sorprendía lo que le habia dicho, pero aun asi estaba decepcionado, deprimido, triste, agobiado y cansado… y lo peor es que era todo al mismo tiempo… luego de que le habia confesado lo que sentia Sasuke habia sonreido de lado con algo de ironia como solia hacerlo mientras ladeaba el rostro con un gesto de molestia "_algo muy raro en realidad… ¿Cómo puede sonreír y estar enojado al mismo tiempo dattebayo?_" volvió a suspirar al recordar las palabras del mayor…

#_no seas tan infantil dobe… y deja de bromear… si no quieres decirme quien te gusta inventa otra forma de distraer la conversación… esta no es agradable…_# y sin mas habia entrado a la casa dejando completamente estupefacto al ojiazul quien no se movio siquiera en unos cinco minutos sin saber como reaccionar "_lo tomo a broma-ttebayo… esta bien que me guste fastidiar un poco pero yo no jugaria con algo como eso…_" penso aun mas deprimido que la vez anterior y hundiendose aun mas en el colchon "_soy realmente patetico dattebayo…_"

-¡Naruto!- escucho la puerta de su habitación abrirse y casi de inmediato como alguien le quitaba de un jalon su amado edredón y como sus cabellos se removian debido al algo brusco movimiento por parte de ¿Neji? –mira se que Sasuke es un completo idiota y eso es algo que no se puede cambiar, pero ¿aun asi te gusta cierto?- el rubio asintio, los demas solo observaban la escena sin entender lo que sucedia ¿Qué había averiguado Neji? –pues entonces ¿por te estas lamentando aquí encerrado en tu habitación en vez de aclararle las cosas al idiota ese?-

-creo… que tienes razon Neji… ¡pero no hoy!- volvio a acostarse en la cama hecho un ovillo mientras intentaba arroparse nuevamente con su edredón pero el castaño no se lo permitia puesto que no lo soltaba -¡Neji deja!-

-¿Naruto-kun que fue lo que sucedió?- el rubio suspiro resginado mientras se sentaba en la cama y sus amigos lo observaban fijamente

-el muy baka penso que estaba bromeando…-

-¡¡Ah!! No se por que no me extraña…-

-es un idiota… pero este es solo un primer paso Naruto…- todos observaron a Gaara quien se sento junto al rubio y paso un brazo por los hombros del menor -¿no te vas a rendir, verdad?-

-tienen razon…- el rubio sonrio agradecido con sus amigos quienes suspiraron y se sentaron en la cama junto al rubio dispuestos a hacerle olvidar por un momento lo idiota que podía llegar a ser el chico que le gustaba…

-bueno y ahora Aki nos hablara del chico que le gusta…- la animada voz de un hombre salio de la pantalla del televisor del rubio llamando la atención de todos…

-etto… bueno… su nombre es Sakutaro… el es… muy lindo y amable…- pudieron ver como la castaña se sonrojaba un poco

-¿esa no es Aki-chan de segundo?-

-mmmh… si me parece haberla visto alguna vez…-

-debe amar mucho a Sakutaro-kun para hacer eso…- todos afirmaron levemente con la cabeza mientras veian como la muchacha respondía a un par de preguntas mas…

-bien, Aki-chan va a cantar 'Love?' de Masura dedicado a Sakutaro-kun- los presentadores se alejaron dejando a la muchacha sola quien comenzó a bailar levemente, la música sonó y su dulce voz se escucho a nivel nacional…

+--+

Sasuke caminaba con el entrecejo arrugado por los pasillos del instituto, desde que habían comenzado las clases ese día todos lo observaban con miradas de odio, la misma mirada que había utilizado Neji contra el cuando le contó de la bromita que le había querido hacer el Uzumaki, todos actuaban muy extraños incluyendo a Naruto que también lo miraba de la misma manera pero aun recordaba que durante una clase había observado de reojo y este miraba hacia el piso con un aire de melancolía que lo preocupo mucho después de todo Naruto nunca mostraba esa imagen tan pasiva, pero cuando el ojiazul se percato de su mirada de inmediato dibujo un puchero y desvio su mirada molesto…

Definitivamente todo estaba muy raro… y de paso se le había olvidado sacar su billetera y el creyendo que sus buenos amigos serian capaces de prestarles dinero hasta que ingresaran nuevamente al salon les habia pedido dinero para poder comprar un jugo, pero lo habian ignorado por completo y ahora se encontraba ahí, caminando resignado hacia el salon para poder comprar un dichoso jugo, entro silenciosamente al salon y se sorprendio al ver al rubio sentado en una de las bancas mirando por la ventana y con el mismo aire melancolico que habia visto en el por la mañana, se acerco con cuidado intentando no asustar al rubio… de verdad… no le gustaba verlo asi… golperia a quien ha sido capaz de dejarlo en ese estado…

-Naruto…- el rubio se sobresalto al ver al pelinegro junto a el mientras se sentaba en una banca igual que el

-Sasuke… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-vine por mi billetera… Naruto…- el corazón del menor comenzó a latir con fuerza -¿tu y yo somos amigos verdad?- el rubio solamente asintió –entonces por favor confía en mi… dime ¿Qué te sucede?- el rubio solamente suspiro y volvió a fijar su mirada en la ventana del salón…

-no es nada…-

-es por ese chico… ¿cierto?-

-si… el… me rechazo…- Sasuke de un solo movimiento se levanto quedando frente al rubio quien lo miro sorprendido puesto que el pelinegro lo miraba fijamente…

-no importa… lucha por la persona que quieres…- Naruto empezó a sentir como sus ojos ardían y comenzó a dibujar una mueca de tristeza en su rostro…

-¡cállate!- lo empujo con fuerza logrando que el mayor retrocediera varios pasos -¡ya me tienes harto! ¡¡Por qué eres tan incapaz de ver lo que siento? ¿o es que en realidad no quieres verlo?!- apreto con fuerzas sus puños, no queria que esto fuera asi, pero ya se estaba cansando…

-¿de que hablas?- la respiración de Naruto se comenzo a acelerar y nuevamente se acerco al pelinegro tomandolo de las solapas y mirandolo a los ojos para que entendiera que esta vez… no bromeaba…

-el chico que me gusta… al que quiero… del que me he enamorado esta en este salon…- Sasuke hizo un gesto de no entender, Naruto agacho la cabeza, de seguro creía que se trataba de cualquiera del curso, apreto mas el agarre en la ropa del mayor y volvio a levantar la mirada -¡¡el esta aquí ahora!!- lo solto con algo de brusquedad y de inmediato giro para darle la espalda intentando regularizar su propia respiración, habia escuchado claramente como Sasuke habia retrocedido varios pasos a causa de su empuje…

-¿yo?- a pesar de que el ojiazul no lo miraba llevo una mano a su pecho señalandose, aun sin salir de su asombro, sin embargo lo que lo termino por desbaratar su aparente frialdad fue el tono tan debil en que Naruto pronuncio sus próximas palabras…

-¿ves a alguien mas aquí?- continuo dándole la espalda al pelinegro y agacho un poco mas la cabeza, no iba a llorar, el no era tan debil… "_aun asi… esto duele mucho dattebayo…_" un largo silencio se formo en el lugar, un cortante silencio que empezaba a desesperar al ojiazul, pero el no giro no tenia las fuerzas suficientes como para hacerlo. Sasuke seguia ahí sin terminar de creerse aun lo que le acababan de decir, ahora entendia todo, lo del dia de ayer, sus amigos, ladeo un poco el rostro evitando cruzar mirada con el ojiazul…

-me… ¿me dejas pensarlo?- la voz de Sasuke sono suave y calmada como nunca antes lo habia hecho…

-hai…- y aun asi ninguno era capaz de ver al otro, sabian que algo habia cambiado en ese preciso momento, en que la amistad se confundio y los sentimientos flotaron…

-yo… ya se lo que sientes… por favor… dejame pensar lo que siento, apenas lo entienda te lo dire…-

-por favor…- pronuncio débilmente el rubio mientras apretaba con algo de fuerzas sus puños y escuchaba como el Uchiha salia del salón en un casi completo silencio…

No era que el esperaba que Sasuke se le lanzara diciendo que tambien lo amaba y que correspondia a sus sentimientos, no era que esperaba un beso desenfrenado por parte del pelinegro a modo de respuesta, por supuesto que no, el sabia… el era conciente de que las cosas con el nunca eran fáciles desde el principio… sabia que aquello nunca pasaba en la realidad… la verdad es que el esperaba una mirada triste y un rechazo, un preludio al final de su amistad, pero al contrario de todo pronostico el le habia pedido que lo esperara hasta que se aclarara, a pesar de que ello no le agradaba, sonrió, Sasuke lo dejaba colgando de un hilo muy fino llamado 'esperanza'

Y fue hasta ese momento en que reacciono por completo de lo que acababa de suceder entre ambos –pero… ¿Qué he hecho dattebayo?- perdió las fuerzas y dejo que su cuerpo cayera sobre una de las bancas mientras colocaba sus brazos en el pupitre y hundía su rostro entre ellos… necesitaba tomar un pequeño descanso…

+--+

-Sasuke… ¿se lo esta pensando mucho, no?- Gaara hablo en voz baja para que solo Sai lo escuchara, habian pasado un par de dias desde que el Uchiha se entero de los sentimientos del rubio y aun continuaba así, aparentemente prestaba atención a la clase puesto que miraba con atención a la pizarra, pero en realidad sabían que no era así, estaba sumamente metido en sus pensamientos… y aun no habia respuesta…

-si… anda muy distraído últimamente… no presta atención en clase y en los entrenamientos se desconcentra con facilidad…- Sai apoyo la quijada en el hombro de su koi compartiendo un pequeño momento de intimidad entre los dos… un simple momento de calidez…

-bien… entonces eso es lo que nos cita Newton en su ley… Uchiha ¿podrias interpretarme la frase?- pero Sasuke no respondio, continuaba mirando a la pizarra sin oir ni ver a los demas -¿Uchiha?- al segundo llamado todos giraron para ver al pelinegro quien parecia no querer reaccionar…

-Sasuke…- el Uzumaki llamo bajamente al pelinegro a su lado quien parecia no reaccionar con nada…

-¡Uchiha!-

-¡lo estoy pensando!- grito en el mismo tono de voz que su profesor al verlo frente a el… y una mueca de resignacion aparecio en su cara al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba…

-¿disculpa?- el peliplateado frente a el arrugo un poco el entrecejo, sin entender lo que sucedía…

-lo… estoy… ¿pensando?- miro dudoso al mayor y se dio cuenta de que lo único que hacia era empeorar la situación –gomen- dijo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia y el hombre solamente suspiraba para volviendo hacia la pizarra…

-bien… sigamos con la clase…-

-Kakashi-san…- un castaño ingreso al salón con una sonrisa en su rostro -¿me permite un momento?-

-claro Iruka-san…- el castaño ingreso al salón pidiendo la atención de todos sus alumnos…

-buenos chicos escuchen, el director autorizo el paseo del día domingo al complejo deportivo- varios gritos se escucharon en el salón y muchos murmullos al mismo tiempo –ya… ya cálmense… por el momento necesito que mañana mismo me traigan un permiso firmado por sus padres ¿de acuerdo?- los alumnos asintieron y definitivamente los minutos que quedaban de la hora de clase del peliplateado se perdieron entre conversas, planes y sonrisas…

+--+

La hora de la salida, y ya todos los estudiantes caminaban por los pasillos del instituto completamente distraidos, Sai, Hinata y Naruto caminaban con tranquilidad ambos en una hilera en un pequeño silencio –Naruto-kun… ¿Cómo te ha ido con lo de Sasuke-kun?-

-eso es un caso perdido…- el rubio acomodo su maleta tras su espalda sin detener el paso…

-es caso perdido por que lo crees asi…- Sai continuo caminando pero una sonrisa se poso en sus labios apenas escucho como el rubio salia corriendo en direccion contraria hacia donde iban… corria hacia las canchas de baloncestos…

Miro de un lado a otro buscando al pelinegro pero no lo veía por ningún lado, al parecer aun no comenzaban con el entrenamiento –¿entonces?…- detuvo sus pasos al oir la voz de Neji y camino hacia donde le parecía que provenía la voz se detuvo a unos pasos al ver a Neji, Gaara y Sasuke sentados en una banca amarrando sus zapatos…

-la verdad no lo se… lo he pensado mucho estos dias… pero aun asi…-

-lo se, se te ha notado…- comento Gaara mientras cambiaba de pierna para poder amarrar su otro zapato…

-el caso es que… Naruto y yo somos amigos… no se si en realidad pudiera verlo como algo mas… seria extraño digo… nos la pasamos peleando todo el tiempo… y asi me siento bien con el… y creo que el también conmigo ¿no creen que seria un poco extraño de repente vernos en plan meloso?...-

Sasuke sacudió sus propios cabellos en señal de desesperación, apoyando sus codos en sus propias rodillas –pero te sientes bien con el… ¿o no?-

-si…-

-y lo aprecias mas de lo que creías ¿no?-

-si… pero somos amigos…- Neji y Gaara suspiraron resignados, Sasuke continuaba complicándose la vida, a pesar de todo ninguno de los tres pudo notar como un rubio salía corriendo con un par de lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas…

-Sasuke…-

-¿saben?- interrumpió el Uchiha al castaño mientras levantaba la cabeza y miraba al cielo –yo quiero mucho a Naruto… pero no se si de la forma en la que el espera… de algún modo… temo a que lo nuestro no funcione y nuestra amistad quede arruinada en el camino… por eso… no quiero equivocarme…-

+--+

"_**Ellos atesoraban la soledad que compartían juntos… ellos anhelaban esos buenos días…"**_

Domingo en la mañana. El mejor complejo deportivo del país. Alumnos completamente desbordados y eso… que el día apenas comenzaba, una fuerte música se escuchaba en el lugar, el lugar había sido reservado solo para el instituto del cual habían asistido varios cursos, los muchachos caminaban de un lado a otro, las chicas permanecían tomando el sol y otros se lanzaban desde el lugar mas alto que encontraban, algunos comían y otros simplemente descansaban, un día perfecto, un clima perfecto… el lugar perfecto…

-¡me encanta este lugar!- Naruto alzo sus brazos con una gran sonrisa en sus labios

-a nosotros nos encanta verte asi de bien…- Sai abrazo por la espalda al rubio hundiendolo un poco en el agua provocando la risa de sus amigos, todos se encontraban en la piscina, extrañamente el rubio habia llegado como siempre al siguiente día, con su habitual sonrisa, con su buen humor de siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si de repente se le hubiera olvidado por completo lo de Sasuke…

-¿ven ese tobogán?- el rubio señalo al que estaba delante suyo -¡es el mas grande del país dattebayo! Y seré yo quien se lance de el, nadie mas lo ha hecho hoy…- hablo con cierto deje de orgullo en sus palabras…

-como si tuvieras el coraje dobe…- Sasuke observo fijamente al ojiazul quien lo miro de la misma forma

-¿acaso me estas retando baka?-

-solo digo la verdad llegas a la punta y si te lanzas es por que te desmayaste por la altura…-

-¡a que yo me lanzo y eres tu el que te desmayas!-

-¿ahora mismo?-

-¡ahora mismo!-

Todos sonrieron al ver al pelinegro y al rubio salir corriendo de la piscina para poder subir las escaleras, como en los buenos tiempos, no sabían como pero tal pareciera que hubieran vuelto al principio, como antes con su constante rivalidad y malos tratos, cosa que al parecer a Sasuke no le incomodaba puesto que eso es lo que a el le agradaba, pero lo que realmente les extrañaba es que fuera Naruto quien volviera a la misma actitud de antes sin recibir o esperar respuesta por parte del Uchiha…

Varios segundos después pudieron ver como el rubio se lanzaba del tobogán y detrás de el venia Sasuke ambos cayendo sobre el agua, hundiéndose un par de metros antes de salir con su cuerpo completamente mojado y su cabello cayendo por su frente -¡wow sugoi!- el rubio se sacudió un poco los cabellos -¡te lo dije teme, te dije que me lanzaria!-

-pues quien sabe de donde habrás sacado fuerzas…-

-¡deja de hacerte el orgulloso dobe!-

-usuratonkachi…-

-al parecer las cosas han mejorado entre ustedes ¿no?- y como si fueran palabras mágicas, de inmediato la discusión entre Sasuke y Naruto se detuvo, se miraron por unos segundos a los ojos antes de desviar la mirada incómodos con la situación…

-bueno… yo… voy a beber algo al bar… ya vuelvo…- Sasuke salio tranquilamente de la piscina alejándose de a poco de la vista de sus amigos…

-yo voy a aclarar las cosas con el teme…- todos miraron sorprendidos al rubio quien caminaba a un paso lento haci donde se encontraba el mayor…

El Uzumaki caminaba tranquilamente mientras veia a Sasuke de espaldas pidiendo algo para beber "_me pregunto por que las cosas se ponen raras cuando tocamos el tema de gustar o no…" _su corazón latió con algo de fuerza, cada paso se hacia cada vez mas lento "_Si nunca hubiera dicho que me gustaba y solamente hubiéramos seguido así… podríamos seguir siendo amigos…" _un suspiro salio de sus labios, ya lo habia decidido y tenia que tomar fuerzas para comunicarle al pelinegro lo que acababa de decidir "_pienso que seria mejor asi_"

-ne… Sasuke…- el mayor se sorprendió un poco al ver al rubio sentarse a su lado viendo fijamente hacía adelante mientras le pedía al mesero un vaso con jugo, el rubio suspiro y luego giro para mirarlo directamente a los ojos -…si has estado frustrado o incomodo por lo que te dije…- Sasuke apretó con fuerza la botella que sostenía en sus manos pero aun así permaneció callado -…ya no te preocupes mas por eso… mejor olvidemos todo… hagamos como si nada hubiera pasado…- Naruto sonrió pero Sasuke sabia que esa sonrisa no era del todo real -…esta vez me he propuesto que voy a dejar de amarte…- el corazón del Uchiha dio un pequeño salto –creo… que es lo mejor para los dos…- bebió un poco de jugo y se levanto de su asiento e intento agrandar su sonrisa -¡nos vemos!-

Levanto una mano en señal de despedida y se alejo lo mas rápido que pudo del lugar, aquellas palabras habían sido muy difíciles de pronunciar, y aun mas cuando eso no era lo que el realmente deseaba… pero sabia que eso era lo mejor para los dos… el pelinegro estiro el brazo para retener al rubio pero no lo alcanzo… y a pesar de aquello tampoco se movió ni hablo para que se detuviera… por que realmente… no sabia que decir… Naruto apresuro el paso y cerro con fuerza sus ojos evitando llorar "_esta vez de verdad podremos regresar a como éramos antes…" _corrió aun mas rápido evitando que sus amigos lo vieran solo una imagen pasaba por su mente en ese momento_ "Sasuke…_"

+--+

"_**A veces el amor es tan complicado… tan difícil de entender… y a la vez de reconocer… el pensaba que ahora que las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad todo estaría bien… pero no contaba con una tercera persona en su camino… y que quizás cuando por fin reaccionara ya seria demasiado tarde…"**_

Las clases habian empezado nuevamente, Sasuke observaba de reojo al rubio a su lado quien conversaba animadamente con Sai y riendo a momentos, luego de que le habia dicho aquello un extraño vació se había quedado en su corazón, y ahora como por arte de magia Naruto parecia haber olvidado todo, como si realmente hace unos dias no le hubiera confesado que lo amaba, arrugo el entrecejo y devolvió la vista a su cuaderno ¿acaso los setimientos de Naruto eran tan debiles como para olvidarlos asi como asi? Sacudio con fuerza su cabeza ¿Por qué la idea de eso lo molestaba tanto?

-buenos dias…- Kakashi entro tranquilamente, los estudiantes se levantaron en señal de saludo –tomen asiento…- un par de segundos después y el salon quedo en un pequeño silencio –bien… escuchen, como saben Kurenai-sensei esta a punto de dar luz asi que le han dado unos meses de vacaciones por lo que para las clases de literartura se ha contratado a un nuevo sensei…- la puerta se abrio y todos miraron sorprendidos al pelinegro de cabello algo largo, oscuros ojos y unas marcadas ojeras entrar al lugar –el es Uchiha Itachi y sera su nuevo sensei espero que se lleven muy bien…- un gran suspiro se escucho en el salon acompañado de varias risitas nerviosas y murmullos que nunca faltaban… aquel hombre era realmente guapo y realmente sexy…

-buenos dias…- mas suspiros inundaron el salon al oir aquella voz -¡Yoroshi Queen!- el pelinegro movio una de sus manos y de inmediato la llevo a su quijada con una sonrisa seductora en el rostro

-no… no puede ser…- Sasuke levanto de inmediato la mirada al oir aquella voz… no… el… el no podia estar aquí, pero toda esperanza murio al ver al mayor de los Uchiha frente a todo el salon y con su sonrisa tan exasperante de siempre "¡_no puede ser! ¿Qué demonios hace aquí Itachi?_" arrugo el entrecejo y apreto con fuerza el cuaderno en sus manos, si el se quedaba en el instituto su vida seria un completo infierno…

Por otra parte Naruto observaba con gran sorpresa al pelinegro mayor que se llevaba unos pantalones negros, una camisa de seda blanca abierta hasta la mitad del torso y una leva negra con apenas dos botones que se ajustaban muy bien al cuerpo del mayor, por alguna razon que el no terminaba de comprender… no podia dejar de ver a ese hombre… tan apuesto… tan guapo… con tan buen cuerpo… con una increíble sonrisa… con una seductora voz… lo habia encandilado por completo y no podia evitarlo –Itachi-sensei…- pronuncio casi en un suspiro sin quitarle la vista de encima al mayor cosa que noto Sasuke y que definitivamente termino por enfadarlo…

El nuevo sensei se percato de la mirada embelesada que tenia ese atractivo rubio y con una sonrisa se acerco lentamente a su asiento provocando que muchos comenzaran a suspirar al verlo pasar tan cerca –esto…- se agacho para tomar algo del piso y lo puso frente al ojiazul –es tuyo… kitsune…- un fuerte sonrrojo se poso en las mejillas del rubio y de inmediato un fuerte grito se escucho en el lugar…

-¡¡KYAAAAA!!- muchas de las presentes taparon sus caras para evitar explotar y otras reian nerviosas mientras las demas permanecian inconcientes en el piso… 'kitsune' esa palabra flotaba en el aire… habia sonado tan espectacular de esos labios…

-yo…- el rubio no podia borrar esa expresión de embelesamiento que tenia "_el… huele tan bien dattebayo_" y sus pensamientos definitivamente no ayudaban –yo…-

-¡esto es mio!- todos dirigieron su mirada de inmediato a un molesto Sasuke que se habia levantado de su asiento y le habia quitado de las manos el borrador al mayor con algo de brusquedad –y esto…- dijo poniendolo frente a los ojos de Itachi –es una simple goma de borrar…- arrugo el entrecejo y vio con odio al ojinegro frente a el…

-tranquilízate ototo-baka…- removio un poco los cabellos del menor antes de girar y volver al escritorio –no seas tan posesivo…-

Y desde ese día… ya nada volvió a ser igual, no era un secreto para nadie que casi todo el instituto moría por el nuevo sensei, Uchiha Itachi, varios grupos de fan se habían formado en el instituto, pero así mismo para nadie era un secreto que al parecer el mayor de los Uchiha se llevaba muy bien con cierto rubio de ultimo año, a Naruto parecía habérsele olvidado casi por completo Sasuke… y eso molestaba en demasía al menor de los Uchiha…

-¡¿lo vieron?! La clase de hoy estuvo realmente estupenda-ttebayo… Itachi-sensei es genial…- un suspiro salio de los labios del Uzumaki mientras miraba hacia una de las ventanas…

-¿realmente te gusta Itachi-sensei?-

-hai… es tan guapo… amable… caballeroso…-

-si… si… eso ya lo sabemos lo repites a diario…- lo corto de inmediato Sai mientras lo veía fijamente –pero la pregunta aquí es ¿ya dejaste de amar a Sasuke?-

Un denso silencio se formo en la mesa donde se encontraban Naruto, Sai y Hinata como era su costumbre, el rubio solamente suspiro y se acomodo en su asiento –asi es, ya lo supere…-

-pues no te creo…- lo contradijo el pelinegro entrecerrando sus ojos esperando intimidar al ojiazul…

-pues es la verdad…-

-no lo es…-

-si lo es…-

-¡no lo es!-

-¡si lo es!-

-¡ya basta Naruto!- los dos giraron para ver con sorpresa a la pelinegra a su lado -¿Qué hay de malo en amar a Sasuke-kun? ¿Por qué no puedes admitir que simplemente lo sigues queriendo?- el rubio agacho la cabeza

-yo… le dije a Sasuke que todo volvería a ser como antes…- pero antes de que pudiera continuar hablando, Gaara, Neji y Sasuke se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, pero el Uchiha permanecia con el entrecejo arrugado aun cuando se encontraba sentado junto al Uzumaki…

-¿se puede saber que te pasa ahora teme?-

-¿a mi?- el pelinegro giro para ver fijamente a Naruto –nada…- dijo sarcastico mientras bebia un poco de agua…

-eres un bastardo… y yo que me preocupo por que no se te queden juntas las cejas de por vida…-

-¿y quien te pidio que te preocuparas?-

-¡¿eres un…?!- pero la pelea quedo a media cosa que sorprendio a sus amigos puesto que cuando ellos comenzaban a pelear, nada ni nadie podia detenerlos, pero por la puerta de la cafeteria aparecio Itachi con varias chicas a su alrededor, cosa que por supuesto no paso desapercibido por el rubio… el enojo de Sasuke aumento, ahora no solo lo ignoraba en clases sino que tambien lo ignoraba cuando estaba peleando con EL…

-¿Itachi-sensei cuantos años tienes?- pregunto una castaña con un leve tono carmin en las mejillas

-¿Cuántos crees?- pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro y mirando a los ojos a la muchacha

-¿23?-

-no…- empujo levemente la frente la muchacha con dos de sus dedos en un gesto leve –un poco mas…-

-¿24?- Itachi sonrio aun mas al ver a Naruto frente a el con su radiante sonrisa y sus manos juntas…

-exacto- movio un poco los cabellos del menor y paso una mano por la morena mejilla del ojiazul quien se sonrojo por el contacto sin fijarse de la mirada de profundo odio que les enviaba Sasuke…

+--+

El equipo de baloncesto practicaba como todos los dias en las canchas del instituto, justo en ese momento se encontraban en un partido de practica puesto que Asuma-sensei habia faltado y ellos no podian dejar de practicar en ningun momento, Sasuke lanzo un paso rapado a Gaara quien avanzo de inmediato con el balon, pero el pelinegro detuvo sus pasos al ver a Naruto caminar tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos completamente solo… pero de repente una ira extraña recorrio su cuerpo al ver a su hermano aparecer de la nada y saludar al ojiazul con un beso en la mejilla ¡¿Por qué tenia que andar besando a Naruto?! ¡no aun peor! ¡¿Por qué Naruto se dejaba?! Apreto con fuerza sus puños sin darse cuenta de que se habia detenido a mitad de la cancha…

-¡cuidado Sasuke!- escucho el grito de Neji a lo lejos y giro de inmediato pero del mismo modo vio al balon a apenas un par de centímetros de distancia, su cuerpo se impacto contra el piso llamando la atención de todos quienes corrieron a ayudarlo…

Empezo a abrir pesadamente sus ojos y se sorprendió un poco al ver unos bellos ojos azules mirarlo con algo de preocupación -¿ya estas bien baka?-

-¿Qué?- Sasuke se sentó con algo de dificultad mientras masajeaba un poco su sien con un fuerte dolor de cabeza -¿Qué me paso?- pronuncio débilmente mientras identificaba rápidamente el lugar, había llegado a la enfermería…

-pues que por andar distraído te dieron un balonazo en la cabeza y quedaste inconciente…-

-¿y los muchachos?-

-se fueron hace un rato, Neji me pidio que te dijera que lo siente pero que no fue su culpa…- comento gracioso el rubio –han pasado tres horas desde la salida… asi que me imagino que querras ir a tu casa…- hablo de inmediato el ojiazul al ver como el Uchiha buscaba sus zapatos con la mirada…

-si… ya me voy…- su voz sonaba algo cansada y podia sentir perfectamente un pequeño chichón en su cabezas

-de acuerdo, te acompaño…-

-no es necesario-

-pero…-

-¡te acabo de decir que no es necesario!- la bolsa del hielo que sostenia el rubio cayo al piso marcando un profundo silencio mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos sin volver a pronunciar otra palabra o moverse…

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió dejando entrar a un calmado Itachi con unas llaves en las manos, Sasuke frunció el ceño –ototo… que bueno que ya te levantaste, tengo el carro afuera vamos que te dejo en el camino…-

-ni loco- hablo de inmediato el menor de los Uchiha por lo que el mayor simplemente sonrió…

-de acuerdo como quieras Sasuke… Naruto ¿te llevo a tu casa?- el rubio se sobresalto un poco al oír al sensei pero solamente asintio y tomo su mochila que permanecía sobre la cama y empezo a caminar dispuesto a salir con el mayor de los Uchiha, pero se detuvo al sentir como Sasuke lo cogía del brazo evitando que siguiera…

-el no irá contigo…- el ojiazul giro sorprendido al escuchar el tono tan frio que utilizo Sasuke ambos hermanos se miraban a los ojos, hablando de el como si no estuviera presente…

-¿y por que ototo-baka?-

-por que el dijo primero que me acompañaría a mi casa-

-¡pero… ¿de que estas hablando Sasuke hace un momento dijiste que…?!- intento interrumpir Naruto puesto que sentía muy bien la tension que se estaba formando en el lugar…

-guarda silencio dobe…-

Los hermanos Uchiha continuaron mirándose fijamente hasta que el mayor sonrió con algo de prepotencia -¿y por que no dejas que sea Naruto quien elija?- le envió una fija mirada a su hermano menor quien apretó el agarre en el brazo del ojiazul, aquello había terminado por agotar su paciencia…

-¡alejate de Naruto!- y en un rápido movimiento Sasuke acerco un poco mas a el a un sorprendido Uzumaki que no sabia como reaccionar -¡soy yo quien le gusta y no tu!- y sin esperar respuesta por parte del mayor tomo su maleta y jalo consigo a Naruto…

+--+

El rubio simplemente se dejaba guiar por el pelinegro quien caminaba varios pasos delante de el, lo único que podía ver era su espalda, dirigió su mirada hacia su brazos donde Sasuke lo tomaba posesivamente y no pudo evitar que su corazon latiera con fuerza #_Gaara me contó esta mañana que acaban de nombrar a Sasuke capitán del equipo de baloncesto ¿no crees que seria bueno que le dieras un presente?_# no supo muy bien por que razón recordó aquella platica con Sai en ese momento… solamente era conciente de que todo lo que acababa de suceder lo ponía muy nervioso…

-tu… ¿estuviste esperando a que yo me despertara todo este tiempo?- hablo un poco mas tranquilo Sasuke mientras detenía su paso y escondía sus ojos a través de su flequillo…

-si…- contestó casi sin pensarlo pero de inmediato se corrigió –yo… y todos los muchachos por supuesto…-

-ya veo…- ambos continuaron por un par de segundos así, Sasuke unos pasos delante de Naruto y aun tomandolo por el brazo como si temiera que al soltarlo se marchara…

-¿pu…puedes ya soltarme Sasuke?-

-¿eh?- giro para ver al ojiazul y de inmediato lo soltó al darse cuenta de lo que hacia –yo… bueno… yo… solamente... ¡solamente quería salvarte del pervertido de Itachi!-

Naruto arrugo el entrecejo, pero que estúpido que era y pensar que por un momento habia creido que Sasuke se había sentido celoso de Itachi –pues no era necesario que lo hagas…- apretó con fuerza sus puños –¡¿has pensado en que yo hubiera querido quedarme junto a el?!-

-¡yo solo me preocupaba por ti!-

-¡¿y quien te pidió que te preocuparas?!- grito exasperado el rubio, arreglo la maleta en su espalda y se marcho corriendo, aquel grito había impactado a Sasuke… sentía su pecho comprimirse… tuvo el impulso de ir tras el rubio… pero aun así no lo hizo…

+--+

Una semana larga había pasado desde aquel incidente, y las cosas solo habian empeorado por que ahora Sasuke no le hablaba a nadie, Naruto no le hablaba a Sasuke y parecia tener toda su atención puesta en el mayor de los Uchiha, e Itachi, Itachi seguia siendo el mas deseado en todo el instituto, las clases habian terminado y a diferencia de los otros días Naruto se había quedado unos segundos mas dentro del salon, ya todos habian salido, unos a entrenar y otros directo a sus casas o pasear por algún lugar, el rubio suspiro y lentamente saco una muñequera color azul oscuro con varios remolinos color naranja cuidadosamente envuelto… a pesar de lo que habia pasado con el pelinegro la semana pasada igual le habia comprado el dichoso regalo… el problema era que no encontraba la forma de darsela…

Otro suspiro y agacho un poco mas la cabeza ¿y si solo se la dejaba en su casillero sin que se diera cuenta? No tenia que saber que era el quien se lo habia dado ¿verdad? Mordio su labio inferior inconcientemente y apreto mas entre sus manos el regalo provocando un pequeño ruido en el silencio salon -¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí dobe?- la pregunta del menor de los Uchiha habia sido tranquila y pausada mientras ingresaba al salon con una toalla colgando de su cuello, el ojiazul se sobresalto un poco al escucharlo y apreto con mas fuerza el regalo -¿Qué es eso?-

-u…una muñequera…- susurro vagamente sin girar para verlo, no era necesario, sabia perfectamente que Sasuke se encontraba a penas a unos pasos de el…

-pues que mal gusto usuratonkachi… parece un regalo para un niño de seis años…-

-¡¿y quien dijo que era un regalo?!- Naruto se levanto de su asiento con fuerza y giro para poder ver a la cara al ojinegro que lo miraba con algo de burla…

-esta en vuelta en papel de regalo transparente…- el ojiazul solamente apreto con mas fuerza el regalo…

-de todas formas si es o no un regalo infantil no deberia importarte… por que no es para ti…- se miraron fijamente por varios segundo sin que ninguno supiera que hacer hasta que el pelinegro se dio media vuelta para salir del salon…

-bien… entonces espero que tengas buena suerte en entregar eso… haber si te lo aceptan…-

-¡lo aceptara! Tu no te preocupes…- la puerta del salon se cerro con algo de fuerza y Naruto solamente agacho la cabeza apretando con mas fuerza el regalo en sus manos, definitivamente ya no sabia quien era mas estupido o Sasuke o el por estar aun pensando en el "_ya no mas… ¡ya no mas-ttebayo! El no me quiere… entonces… yo ya no…_" respiro profundamente antes de derramar alguna lagrima, tomo su mochila y salio rapidamente del salón aun con el regalo en las manos…

Detuvo sus pasos frente a un depósito de basura y lanzo con fuerza el regalo dentro del mismo, lo observo varios segundo sin fijarse en la oscura mirada de Sasuke que lo veia desde hace unos segundos desde uno de los salones -¿Naruto?- el rubio giro de inmediato al ver a Itachi frente a el con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, la misma sonrisa que le hizo recordar a la madre de Sasuke -¿te sucede algo?-

-no… yo…- apreto con algo de fuerza sus puños y sus emociones lo vencieron dejando que soltara un par de lagrimas mientras agachaba la cabeza

-las lagrimas…- el mayor seco con el dorso de su mano las lagrimas del ojiazul –no van contigo… Naruto…- el rubio levanto la mirada para ver a los ojos al pelinegro frente a el, tan apuesto, tan cabelloroso, tan amable… como siempre… como nunca antes habia sido Sasuke…

-gracias…- murmuro sin despegar sus ojos de los oscuros de Itachi que parecían casi hipnotizarlo…

-por que… ¿Por qué no fijas tus sentimientos en mi?- le sonrió calidamente y Naruto sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho al oír aquellas palabras, sonrió abiertamente y lo único que hizo fue aferrarse al cuerpo del mayor en un fuerte abrazo, sintió las manos de Itachi rodear su cintura para juntar mas sus cuerpos y suspiro feliz por la calidez que le estaba transmitiendo en esos instantes…

-gracias… Itachi-sensei…-

-vamos… tus amigos te están buscando y les pedí que te esperaran en la entrada…-

-de acuerdo…- se separaron por un momento hasta que el mayor paso su brazo por los hombros del ojiazul sorprendiéndolo un poco pero aun asi continuaron caminando…

Sasuke salio del salon donde se encontraba y apreto con fuerza los puños mientras los veia alejarse, mientras Itachi hablaba y Naruto sonreia como hace mucho tiempo no lo veia sonreír, con un gran alivio… agacho la cabeza con un pequeño dolor en el pecho… tenia sus ojos entrecerrados… sentia… como si no los pudiera abrir mas, camino hasta el tacho de basura y vio el dichoso regalo dentro, no se habia equivocado después de todo, levanto la mirada y siguió caminando #_¡yo me he enamorado de ti, Sasuke!_# detuvo sus pasos unos momentos y bufo molesto…

+--+

"_**En la vida vamos abriendo caminos para encontrar a la persona ideal… y el descubrió que en este mundo perdido hay buenos amigos…"**_

-¡Naruto!- Sai agito un poco la mano para que el rubio caminara hacia donde se encontraban ellos -¿e Itachi-sensei?-

-el me aviso que estarian aquí pero ya se fue a su departamento…-

-¿Dónde estabas Naruto-kun te estabamos buscando?-

-si, lo siento me distraje un poco y me quede en el salon…- rasco su nuca y sonrió distraídamente robándoles una sonrisa de alivio a sus amigos…

-bueno ¿Qué les parece si vamos a la cafeteria y esperamos a los chicos que salgan del entrenamiento?- Hinata y Sai continuaron caminando pero se detuvieron al ver que el rubio se habia quedado como estatico…

-yo… bueno…-

-esta bien Naruto-kun…- hablo calmadamente la pelinegra –Sasuke-kun no ira…- le regalo una dulce sonrisa al rubio y este comenzo a caminar junto a sus amigos un poco mas aliviado, por el momento no tenia muchas ganas de verlo y menos después de lo que acababa de pasar en el salon, el solo queria ordenar sus pensamientos por un rato… por un rato que esperaba durara mucho…

+--+

Sasuke lanzo el balon por veinteava vez y bufo molesto al ver que por veinteava vez no entraba en el aro, corrio a coger el balon y nuevamente lo lanzo y nuevamente no entro –deberias concentrarte mas…- la tranquila voz de su hermano lo molesto aun mas mientras escuchaba sus pasos acercarse por lo que decidio ignorarlo y continuar lanzando…

-eso ya lo se…- lanzo y otra vez falló…

-pues no parece…- comento sonriente al ver los contantes errores de su hermano, no era muy normal que Sasuke estuviera tan distraido y menos cuando se trataba del baloncesto…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Itachi?-

-nada en especial… solo queria ver que tan bueno era el capitan de baloncesto… pero…- detuvo sus pasos a cierta distancia del menor y coloco sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones en una pose despreocupada pero elegante al mismo tiempo -…si asi es el capitan no quiero ni imaginarme como es el equipo…-

Sasuke arrugo el entrecjo molesto y camino hacia el balon –si viniste a fastidiarme como los has hecho desde que llegaste mejor márchate…-

-¿desde que llegue? Pues eso es muy extraño ototo… por que desde que llegue ni te he ignorado ni te he fastidiado, avergonzado o algo por el estilo… has sido un alumno mas…-

-pues Naruto no es un alumno mas ¿cierto?- dijo con un deje de molestia mientras lanzaba el balon una vez mas volviendo a fallar, Itachi sonrió "_asi que se trata de eso…_" un silencio se formo entre ambos en el tiempo en el que Sasuke volvió a lanzar tres veces mas, fallando nuevamente…

-Naruto…- comenzo a hablar nuevamente Itachi logrando la atención del menor –es un chico muy especial… es impulsivo y alborotador pero extrañamente al mismo tiempo es amable y dulce…- Sasuke lo miro friamente y con los puños apretados con fuerza mientras veia al mayor mirar a la nada…

-¿y el punto es…?-

-que no entiendo como puede gustarle alguien tan frio y amargado como tu…- 'amargado' recordaba perfectamente que el rubio lo habia llamado asi un par de veces –si no haces algo por retenerlo a tu lado… alguien te lo podria quitar…-

-alguien ¿Cómo quien?- Itachi solamente sonrio…

+--+

-hace tiempo que no comia este helado…- dijo feliz el rubio mientras comia un poco mas de la copa que tenia en frente…

-me estado preguntando… ¿de verdad ya no quieres a Sasuke?- Naruto suspiro, lo menos que queria era hablar del tema pero al parecer sus amigos no querian dejarlo…

-¡Naruto!- Gaara ingreso al local un poco agitado por la carrera

-¿Qué sucede Gaara?-

-¡ven rapido, es Sasuke!- salieron corriendo de inmediato del lugar siguiendo al pelirrojo quien el camino les iba contando lo que habia sucedido hace unos minutos en la cancha de baloncesto…

Naruto apresuro el paso y camino hacia los lavabos donde se encontraba el Uchiha mojando su cara y Neji permanecía sentado frente a el en una de las bancas -¡teme!- el pelinegro simplemente lo ignoro y continuo lavándose la cara -¿es cierto que vas a enfrentarte a Itachi-sensei en un partido de baloncesto?- en seguida se escucharon los pasos de los demás al lugar mientras el ojinegro se secaba tranquilamente el rostro evitando hablar con el rubio…

-es cierto Naruto…- hablo Neji al ver que Sasuke estaba en plan infantil –no se que locura le dio pero es cierto…- el Uzumaki solo vio fijamente al pelinegro sin terminar de entender por que estaba haciendo todo eso…

-¿acaso estas loco Sasuke? ¡Itachi es el campeón Nacional de baloncesto!- Sai acomodo su maleta mientras respiraba un poco cansado por la corrida…

-pues no me importa… además será un tres contra tres, es mi especialidad…-

-Itachi-sensei dijo que traería buenos jugadores… y me imagino que serán BUENOS jugadores reflexiona por un momento lo que has hecho Sasuke…- insistió esta vez Neji quien continuaba con los brazos cruzados y sentado en la banca…

-pues yo también tengo buenos jugadores así que no tengo por que preocuparme…-

-pero… Sasuke-kun…-

-ya basta… dejen de decir tonterías ¿creen que si no estuviera seguro de lo que hago lo habría retado?- miro fijamente a sus amigos y aun mas al ojiazul que desde hace un momento permanecía callado –avísenle de esto a todo el mundo quiero que el coliseo del instituto se llene, mañana es el partido a las nueve en punto…- y sin mas giro para salir del lugar ignorando por completo cualquier reclamo…

-¡¿acaso estas loco teme?!- grito Naruto no aguantando un segundo mas continuar callado mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza, Sasuke solamente se detuvo aun dándole la espalda -¡te destrozaran en la cancha Itachi-sensei es un jugador profesional y de seguro sus amigos también lo serán!-

-cállate usuratonkachi…- hablo fríamente provocando que el menor mordiera su labio inferior por no poder hacer nada para detenerlo –se lo que hago y no es necesario que te preocupes por mi… ¿Por qué mejor no vas a hacerle barra a tu querido Itachi-sensei?- el pelinegro continuo caminando mientras agitaba una de sus manos... Naruto solamente lo vio fijamente con algo de rabia mezclada con dolor…

-¡pues eso es lo que haré, no lo dudes!- grito para que lo escuchara puesto que este ya se encontraba muy lejos, Gaara se apoyo en una de las paredes mientras llevaba una mano a su quijada en una pose pensativa…

-me pregunto…- hablo bajamente mientras cerraba sus ojos -¿Quiénes serán sus grandes jugadores?-

+--+

Y el día siguiente habia llegado, los alumnos del instituto caminaban apresuradamente hacia el coliseo para poder ver el famoso partido entre los hermanos Uchiha, aunque en realidad nadie sabia el por que del dichoso partido, ni siquiera sus amigos lo sabían, los unicos que lo sabian eran los dos hermanos, varios comentarios se escuchaban por el lugar pero ninguno sabian si podia ser cierto, se habian formado varias barras una a favor de Sasuke y una gran mayoria a favor de Itachi, la algarabía se sentia en el lugar, el entusiasmo e incluso las apuestas que ya se habian realizado…

-aun estas a tiempo de rendirte Sasuke…- hablo tranquilamente Sai quien permanecia arrimado en una de las paredes todos a excepcion del rubio dentro de los vestidores…

-no lo voy a hacer, asi que deja de fastidiar…- hablo tranquilamente el Uchiha mientras amarraba sus zapatos…

-¡pero ya viste la cantidad de gente que hay alla afuera!- grito un poco exasperado señalando hacia la cancha -¡es la primera vez que el coliseo se llena en su totalidad, ni para lo intercolegiales se llena como se ha llenado hoy!- Sasuke solo rodo los ojos…

-por cierto…- hablo tranquilamente Hinata quien se encontraba a lado de Sai -¿Quiénes seran tus jugadores?-

-¡¿Por qué nosotros?!- se lamento Gaara quien permanecia sentado en una de las bancas y con su cabeza sumamente agachada haciendo circulitos con uno de sus dedos…

-me van a humillar como nunca antes…- comento Neji quien tambien se encontraban sentado en una de las bancas pero con su cabeza recostada en uno de los casilleros…

-¡ya callense!- exclamo molesto el Uchiha –con ustedes me basta y me sobra para vencerlo…- todos vieron con duda al pelinegro –voy a lograr que lo vea humillado frente a todo el instituto… voy a lograr que deje de idolatrarlo…- murmuro para si mismo con la imagen de una sola persona en su mente, Naruto…

+--+

Itachi ingreso a la cancha provocando varios gritos por parte de los asistentes, a su lado derecho estaba un hombre un poco mas alto que el de cabello naranja y con seis puntos en su frente, muy atractivo, cosa que provoco mucho mas ruido en el lugar, al otro lado del pelinegro se encontraba un rubio de larga coleta este un poco mas bajo que el Uchiha pero que también provoco aun mas ruido por el hecho de ver a tres hombres sumamente atractivos en la cancha, si de por si el sensei es atractivo y sus dos amigos también lo eran no querían ni imaginarse como serian el resto de sus amigos, por lo menos ese fue el pensamiento colectivo del lugar, provocando aun mas gritos a favor del mayor de los Uchiha…

Sasuke, Neji y Gaara ingresaron a la cancha provocando mas gritos en el lugar por el hecho de ver a tres de los estudiantes mas atractivos en el lugar, el pelinegro menor se mostraba serio y orgulloso mientras que sus dos amigos se mostraban simplemente resignados, se colocaron en hileras, cada uno frente al contrario, Gaara frente a Deidara, Neji frente a Pein y Sasuke frente a Itachi… el pelirrojo simplemente suspiro antes de acercarse un poco al castaño para poder susurrarle algo…

-¿crees que si huyo a penas comience el partido Sasuke se de cuenta de que no estoy?- Neji simplemente le mando una mirada asesina logrando que el menor volviera a su puesto, luego vio al pelinaranja frente a el y suspiro… ya no le parecía tan mala idea lo que le acababa de decir Gaara…

-¡bien!- hablo un hombre de cabello negro que figuraba ser el arbitro del partido -¡quien anote mas puntos en los próximos quince minutos sera el vencedor! Capitanes dense la mano…- Itachi se acerco sonriente a su hermano menor estirando su brazo en señal de amistad…

-¿quieres alguna ventaja ototo?- Sasuke solamente se acerco a el sin estrechar su mano y mirandolo fijamente

-la misma pregunta te hago…- se vieron durante unos segundos y el partido comenzo, el balon empezo en las manos de Sasuke quien hizo un paso rapido a Neji, pero antes de que este pudiera siquiera estirar sus brazos para tomar el balón una sombra rubia paso delante de el arrebatandole el balon y encestando de un solo tiro… todo en apenas los primeros diez segundos…

Un silencio total se formo en el estadio al ver lo rápido que había sido el rubio de coleta, todos se quedaron completamente paralizados sin saber como reaccionar, Itachi dibujo una sonrisa de prepotencia al ver la cara de su hermano y sus amigos, Pein corrio hacia el balon al ver que estos no reaccionaban y le dio el pase a Itachi quien desde el centro de la cancha lanzo un aro perfecto rompiendo el silencio del lugar y provocando que la mayoria reaccionara -¡¡KYAA ITACHI-SENSEI… ITACHI-SENSEI!!-

Marcador: 0 – 4

Sasuke apreto con fuerzas sus puños -¡vamos no se dejen impresionar!- corrió de inmediato para poder robarle el balon que nuevamente sostenia su hermano pero este giro rápidamente evitando ser bloqueado y lanzando el balón a Pein quien lo tomo, avanzo un par de pasos pero al ver que Neji se acercaba lanzo desde donde se encontraba, volviendo a anotar mas puntos para su equipo, sin esperar un segundo mas Deidara tomo el balón y de forma casi automática esquivo al pelirrojo tras suyo y lanzó el balón, anotando mas puntos…

-¡¡ITACHI-SENSEI!! ¡¡ITACHI-SENSEI!!-

-¡¡SASUKE-KUN!! ¡¡NO TE RINDAS!!- los gritos en el coliseo comenzaban a hacerse cada vez mas escandaloso mientras el grupo Itachi continuaba anotando mas y mas puntos, en tanto el grupo de Sasuke lastimosamente no podia ni esquivar, ni anotar, un completo desastre para unos, una completa victoria para otros, las respiración de Sasuke comenzaba a agitarse debido al cansancio físco, eso sin contar con el odio a si mismo que empezaba a sentir, Itachi y sus amigos eran demasiado rapidos… extremadamente rapidos…

Marcador: 0 – 18

Siete minutos habían pasado y los chicos continuaban haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por intentar derrotar a los mayores quienes parecían ni siquiera cansarse, Neji, Gaara y Sasuke respiraban agitadamente mientras los otros tres continuaban repartidos en la cancha sin un gesto de cansancio en el rostro, apenas y sudaban, Deidara jugaba con el balón con uno de sus dedos en señal de burla, paro todo movimiento y lanzo el balon hacia el aro, sorprendiendo a todos puesto que el tiro habia sido de extremo a extremo en la cancha…

-¡¡KYAAA EL EQUIPO DE ITACHI-SENSEI ES EL MEJOR!!- se escucharon muchos gritos de parte de los presentes, Sasuke de inmediato dirigió su mirada hacia una de las gradas y vio como el rubio apoyaba animadamente a su hermano junto con casi todo su salón, apretó con fuerza sus puños y arrugo el entrecejo, empezaba a molestarse mas de lo debido, sintio la mano de Neji en su hombro pidiéndole que se calmara así que decidió respirar un poco antes de actuar incorrectamente, vio a lado del ojiazul a Sai y Hinata quienes permanecían sentados pero apenas los vieron comenzaron a animarlos…

Gaara tomo de inmediato el balón y lo lanzo a Sasuke que se encontraba en media cancha, este lo hizo botar una vez y estaba dispuesto a pasárselo a Neji pero su pie resbalo haciéndolo caer con fuerza al suelo… un silencio se formo en el lugar, roto por unos cuantos murmullos que se escuchaban en el lugar, Naruto de inmediato se aferro a la barrera que habia en su grada esperando ver que el pelinegro se levantara -¡¡KYA SASUKE-KUN ERES EL MEJOR!!- se escucho en el lugar apenas el menor de los Uchiha comenzó a levantarse con algo de dificultad apoyándose en los hombros de sus amigos, el ojiazul solo suspiro aliviado…

-¿deseas que dejemos esto aquí ototo?- pregunto tranquilamente Itachi mientras se acercaba a los menores quienes ayudan a su hermano a mantenerse en pie

-¿de que hablas?- pregunto completamente orgulloso el pelinegro menor intentando pararse solo sin la ayuda de sus amigos... avanzo un par de pasos pero de inmediato se detuvo un poco agachado debido a una punzada en su tobillo…

-pues no te ves muy bien…- comento el mayor quien sostenía el balón con una de sus manos…

-entonces…- se irguió nuevamente para mirar a los ojos al mayor –esta será tu ventaja…- camino cojeando hacia la cancha y el partido continuo, Sasuke no iba a perder contra Itachi… Sasuke no iba a perder frente a Naruto…

Marcador: 0 – 29

Doce minutos y medio acababan de transcurrir, el equipo de Itachi obviamente llevaba la ventaja sobre el de Sasuke y ya no faltaba mucho para que el partido terminara, las constantes ovaciones aún se escuchaban, Naruto ya había dejado de apoyar al mayor de los Uchiha y ahora miraba sin saber que hacer a Sasuke quien lucia sumamente cansado y agitado, quería ir con el y decirle que parara pero no sabia como hacerlo sin que el orgullo del pelinegro quedara por el piso, esto era realmente era horrible, no solo estaba perdiendo por muchos de diferencia, sino que además su equipo no había podido anotar un solo punto…

Sasuke comenzó a perder la respiración y se agacho un poco apoyando sus manos en las rodillas intentando recuperar la respiración, esto no estaba funcionando tal y como lo había planeado, una sombra tapo su luz y levanto la mirada para ver a su hermano parado frente a el con el balón en una de sus manos -¿Por qué no dejas esto ya ototo?- el pelinegro lo miro fijamente aun con la respiración algo agitada, miro a su derecha y vio a Neji igual que el intentando recuperar la respiración, al otro lado Gaara se erguia tambien recuperando la respiración, volvio a fijar la vista en su hermano quien se acerco un poco mas sonriendo –rindete-

-ríndete, ríndete- se comenzó a escuchar en el coliseo -¡ríndete! ¡Ríndete!- voces que a cada momento se hacían mas fuertes -¡RINDETE! ¡RINDETE! ¡RINDETE!- la respiración de Sasuke se continúo agitando hasta que perdió las fuerzas y cayó de rodillas frente a su hermano quien sonrió mas ampliamente y giro estirando sus brazos con el balón en sus manos en señal de victoria -¡¡KYAA!! ¡¡ITACHI-SENSEI!!- Naruto apreto con fuerza el barandal frente a el sin saber que hacer, le dolia… le dolia ver a Sasuke humillado de aquella forma…

-¡¿esto es lo que querias?!- pregunto Sai molesto mientras miraba fijamente al rubio quien no podia dejar de ver a Sasuke que permanecia en el piso -¡¿querias ver asi a Sasuke?!-

-¡Naruto-kun reacciona!- esta vez fue Hinata quien se acerco al ojiazul que aun permanecía estático, Naruto mordio su labio inferior y apreto con fuerza sus puños… giro de inmediato y saco un gran paquete que permanecia al parecer escondido debajo de una de las gradas…

-sostenlo…- le pidio a Sai mientras caminaba varios pasos lejos de el dispuesto en cualquier momento a dejar caer la gran pancarta frente a la pared que había…

-¡¡TEME!!- los gritos cesaron y todos fijaron su vista en el rubio que sostenía con fuerza de un lado una gran pancarta que aun no era desenvuelta -¡¿para eso vine?!- Sasuke miro sorprendido al ojiazul -¡¿para verte perder tan patéticamente?!- Naruto miraba con determinación al menor de los Uchiha -¡¿Qué esperas para levantarte?! ¡¡no importa si ganas o pierdes!!- Itachi sonrió levemente al oír las palabras del menor -¡¡por lo menos emocióname a mi!! ¡¡el chico que te ama!!- y sin esperar nada mas dejo caer la gran pancarta por la pared, mientras el sostenia de un lado, Sai del otro extremo y Hinata la templaba desde el centro, grandes letras se posaban en una sola frase: 'Amo A Mi Teme'

Sasuke sonrió mientras agachaba la cabeza y veía fijamente el piso bajo el –esa pancarta…- respiro un poco agotado sin borrar su sonrisa –si tenia esa pancarta haberla sacado desde el principio…- un agradable calor se poso en su pecho y sonrió aun mas –mira que es un dobe… pero… me ha entusiasmado de verdad…- empezó a levantarse apoyándose en una de sus rodillas con la vista fija en su hermano quien lo miraba desafiante…

-¡¡KYAA SASUKE-KUN ERES EL MEJOR!!- comenzaron a gritar una pequeña multitud en el lugar, Sasuke giro para ver al rubio y este le sonrió tan radiantemente como siempre solía hacerlo, como no lo hacia desde hace tiempo, como lo hacia solo para el…

-¡bien muchachos esto aún no se acaba!- exclamo mas animado el pelinegro, palmeo un par de veces y el partido se reanudó, los gritos se hicieron a cada rato mas fuertes y la sonrisa de Naruto era cada vez mas grande, sus amigos solos supiraron aliviados, en un rapido movimiento Gaara le quito el balon a Deidara y se lo lanzo a Neji antes de que Pein lo bloqueara, Sasuke dio un salto para recibir el balon que le acababa de lanzar el castaño y frente a el se puso de inmediato Itcahi –no te equivoques…-

-adelante ototo…-

-hay muchas formas de ganar…- lanzo el balon directo al aro, pero por la distancia se dio cuenta que no entraria, hizo un gesto con la mano a sus amigos quienes se acunclillaron un poco uniendo sus rodillas, Sasuke corrió hacia ellos y se dio un largo impulso saltando sobre las rodillas de sus amigos y empujando un poco mas el balon para que entrara en el aro sin fijarse que la muñequera negra de su brazo derecho caía al piso…

-¡dos puntos! ¡Sasuke metio dos puntos!- grito entusiasmado el rubio mientras abrazaba con fuerza a sus amigos quienes apenas podian respirar por la fuerza que ejercia el ojiazul casi olvidandose de la pancarta…

-¡¡SASUKE-KUN!!- nuevamente los gritos comenzaron a escucharse y el pelinegro menor de inmediato giro para poder ver al rubio quien lo miraba sonriente, Naruto levanto uno de sus puños y estiro dos sus dedos en señal de victoria, Sasuke solamente imito el gesto levantando su puño derecho con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro…

-¿eh?- Naruto ladeo un poco el rostro al ver la muñeca del Uchiha y este de inmediato se fijo hacia donde miraba el menor y se sonrojo de inmediato al ver que su muñequera negra que tapaba su otra muñequera se habia caido, de inmediato escondio su mano detrás de su cuerpo para que el rubio no la viera, aunque eso ya era imposible…

Naruto sonrió dulcemente al reconocer aquella muñequera azul marino con remolinos naranja que tenia el pelinegro, sabia que era la que el le queria regalar pero que habia botado, después de todo Sasuke se habia sonrojado y la habia ocultado, definitivamente era la suya "_asi que la fue a buscar dattebayo ¿me imagino como la habra conseguido…?_" -¡vamos, tenemos 2 minutos para anotar 28 puntos!- volvio a animar el menor de los Uchiha volviendo a empezar el juego y con una sonrisa en rostro, los gritos no se hicieron esperar, y el rubio suspiro con una gran tranquilidad…

+--+

Caminaban tranquilamente el uno a lado del otro sin pronunciar palabra alguna, hace ya varios minutos había terminado el partido, Naruto caminaba mirando hacía las nubes con un aire despreocupado, mientras que Sasuke miraba hacia el camino recordando las palabras de su hermano #_hay que ver lo que tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta de las cosas ototo-baka… cuídalo mucho y no limites su amor…_# ¿acaso su hermano lo había hecho apropósito? Suspiro tranquilo después de todo debía admitirlo, con su hermano atrás del rubio sus sentimientos habían terminado por explotar y por fin habia admitido aunque fuera solo para si mismo que Naruto le gustaba… y mas de lo que podia imaginar…

-fue… un buen partido ¿no?- hablo despreocupadamente el ojiazul sin detener el paso…

-perdimos 2 a 32 ¿y fue un buen partido?- hablo sarcástico con una pequeña sonrisa el pelinegro mirando al rubio a su lado quien rio un poco por el comentario…

-si… tienes razon… pero lo hicieron muy bien después de todo, por lo menos Neji y Gaara aguantaron hata el final, cuando los vi Salir de los vestidores pense que saldrian corriendo apenas comenzara el partido…- ambos comenzaron a reir con fuerza durante unos segundos hasta que de a poco quedaron solamente con una sonrisa en sus labios…

-yo…- comenzó el pelinegro deteniendo sus pasos cosa que imito el ojiazul a su lado –se que habias dicho que te habias rendido conmigo… pero…- Sasuke mordio su labio inferior sin saber muy bien como continuar -…creo… que eso no es lo que realmente quiero…- Naruto observo con atención al ojinegro –yo… después de todo te necesito a mi lado… necesito que estes conmigo…- miro a los ojos al menor quien parecia no reaccionar –creo que no soy bueno sin ti… Naruto…- el rubio abrio desmesuradamente los ojos intentando comprender las palabras del mayor…

-¿a… a que te refieres…?- Sasuke solamente sonrió y coloco su mano tras la nuca del ojiazul atrayéndolo hacia el en un beso intentando demostrarle lo que al parecer no podia demostarle al rubio, o lo que al parecer el rubio no podia entender con palabras…

-¿acaso no podrías poner una mejor cara que esa?- dijo un poco molesto el pelinegro al ver la mueca impávida que mostraba el ojiazul, el rubio comenzó a reírse nerviosamente mientras rascaba un poco su nuca –no te rias…- pronuncio levemente mientras desviaba la mirada, ambos guardaron silencio por unos segundos hasta que nuevamente Sasuke miro a los ojos al rubio quien se sorprendio un poco por la fija mirada del mayor…

-¿Qué…que ha sido eso…? ¿te… te han empujado?- pregunto sonrojado el ojiazul mientras miraba de un lado buscando a otra persona que hubiera provocado el contacto…

Sasuke tomo del brazo a Naruto evitando que este continuara moviendose y lo mirara a la cara -¿crees que yo ando por ahí besando a cualquiera?- susurro levemente acercando una vez mas sus rostros en un leve contacto que tenso el cuerpo del ojiazul logrando que sus pechos latieran con fuerza, poco a poco el cuerpo de Naruto se fue relajando y comenzo a responder al beso, la lengua del pelinegro ingreso en la boca del menor profundizando aun mas el beso, se separaron con sus frentes juntas y sus ojos cerrados aspirando el aire del otro –me gustas…- susurro Sasuke abriendo los ojos y viendo el rostro sorprendido del menor -¿podrias dejar de hacer esas caras extrañas?- una pequeña risa escapo de sus labios al verlo…

-go…gomen es que…- Sasuke volvió a besar los labios del ojiazul pero esta vez mas rapido que la vez anterior, apenas un contacto…

-solo dime lo que pasa por tu cabeza en este momento…-

-a mi también me gustas Sasuke…- le sonrió una vez mas y esta vez fue el ojiazul quien unió sus labios nuevamente en un beso mucho mas largo que cualquiera de los anteriores, sus corazones volvieron a latir con fuerza y una hermosa calidez se formo entre ambos…

+--+

"_**Un Año Después**_"

Mucho tiempo habia pasado desde aquello, todos se habían graduado y cada uno habia tomadao un destino diferente pero aun asi permanecian juntos, Sai y Gaara habían ido a estudiar al extranjero, Sai estudiaba arte mientras que Gaara estudiaba arquitectura los dos en una de las mejores universidades de Europa, ambos continuaban con su relacion y cuando podian regresaban para ver sus amigos….

Neji y Hinata habian tenido que cambiar de ciudad por los negocios de la familia, los cuales le encargaron de inmediato a Neji, lo que sus familias no sabian es que los dos vivian juntos en una pequeña casa que el castaño habia comprado y que servia tambien para hospedar a todos sus amigos cuando iban de visita… pero lo que Neji no sabia aun… era la sorpresa que la pelinegra le tenia guardada hasta el dia de su cumpleaños… Hinata estaba embarazada…

Itachi después de unos meses regreso a los Estados Unidos junto a Deidara, lo bueno es que habia alcanzado a ver la graduación de los muchachos y una vez se depidio en el aeropuerto de ellos aprovecho para contarles un pequeño secreto: en un par de meses se casaria con Dedidara, incluso recordaba la cara que habia puesto Sasuke por que en ese momento habia confirmado que todo habia sido un plan de Itachi para darle celos a Sasuke y que por fin se diera cuenta de lo que sentia por Naruto… claro esta el rubio ni siquiera estaba enterado del asunto…

Y con respecto a Sasuke y Naruto… pues ellos seguian con su extraña relacion de siempre…

-¡ya te he dicho que no dejes todo regado por ahí Naruto!-

-y yo ya te dicho que no exageres tanto… no entiendo para que me pediste que viniera a vivir contigo a este apartamento si ibas a estar regañandome por todo…- reclamo molesto el ojiazul mientras dejaba las llaves sobre una de las mesas del departamento, un par de meses después de la graduación los dos se habian ido a vivir juntos, lo cual excusaron a sus padres con que supuestamente era mas facil asi por que estaba cerca de la universidad…

-es que eres muy desordenado dobe…-

-¿lo ves? Ademas de todo no dejas de insultarme… eres increíble…- dijo molesto mientras lanzaba la maleta en uno de los sillones…

-lo se…- susurro levemente el mayor mientras abrazaba al rubio por la espalda y pasaba sus brazos por la cintura del menor –soy increíble además de apuesto… inteligente y admirable…- Naruto rio un poco sarcastico al oir al pelinegro –pero tu eres exquisito…- mordió levemente el cuello del ojiazul quien gimio un poco al sentir el aliento calido del mayor, sintio la mano de Sasuke colarse dentro de su camisa y como acariciaba con lentitud su estomago…

-Sasuke… ¿no tienes clases?-

-mmmh… si pero…- giro el cuerpo del ojiazul quedando frente a frente –creo que por un dia que falte no pasa nada…- unio sus labios en un apasionado beso mientras se encaminaban hacia la habitación desvitiendose en el camino…

Para cuando el cuerpo de Naruto cayo sobre la cama este ya se encontraba completamente desnudo y sonrio al ver como Sasuke se quitaba el bóxer frente a el –hoy estas especialmente entusiasmado…-

-digamos que es un dia especial…- pronuncio levemente el Uchiha mientras comenzaba a besar el abdomen del rubio quien dejo su cuerpo caer sobre la cama al sentir las caricias del mayor, una mano de Sasuke comenzo a recorrer lentamente la pierna izquierda del Uzumaki…

-mmmh…- mordió su labio inferior y sintió la mano del pelinegro esta vez rozando su cadera muy cerca de su entre pierna –Sasuke…- el ojinegro ya tenia su boca en la clavícula del rubio quien se removía en la cama con algo de excitación, Sasuke unió sus labios en un beso metiendo casi de inmediato su lengua en la boca del ojiazul y moviendo un poco su cuerpo simulando una penetración -¡ahh! Sasuke…- sin poder evitarlo Naruto se aferro a las caderas del mayor impulsando los movimiento del pelinegro con mas fuerza -¡¡AHH!!-

Sasuke sonrió al ver el gesto de placer que dibujo Naruto cuando apretó el miembro del ojiazul entre sus manos y comenzó a moverlo con fuerza al mismo ritmo de sus movimientos -¡mmmh!- Sasuke ahogo un gemido en la boca del menor cuando su miembro se rozo con fuerza con la cadera del rubio…

-ya… ya detente… teme… hazlo… ¡ya!- Sasuke sonrio de lado al ver la desesperación del rubio…

-y luego dices que yo estoy entusiasmado el dia de hoy….-

-¡¿y como quieres que no lo este cuando te me estas…?!- Sasuke acallo los reclamos del rubio con sus labios mientras dejaba el miembro del menor y en cambio llevaba uno de sus dedos a su boca lamiendolos rapidamente para luego volver a besar al rubio…

-¡mmmh!- el Uzumaki levanto un poco el cuerpo al sentir el primer dedo en su interior pero aun así no detuvo el beso que tenia con Sasuke, su cuerpo se relajo lentamente y otro dedo ingreso por lo que este mordió el labio inferior del pelinegro quien se separo mirándolo con algo de reproche…

-¿Qué crees que haces usuratonkachi?-

-¡ahh!- un grito salio de sus labios al sentir los dedos del mayor aun mas profundos que antes –no… no te quejes teme…- dijo sintiendo como el aire empezaba a faltarle –tu siempre… me dejas varias marcas en el cuello… ni que fueras un perro que… anda marcando su propiedad…-

-je- un tercer dedo invadió al ojiazul y este cerro con fuerza sus ojos –pues eres de mi propiedad… y te dejo esas marcas…- deposito un beso sobre una marca rojiza que acababa de hacer en la clavícula del rubio –para que todos sepan que no deben acercársete mas de lo debido… por que eres mió… solo mió…-

-pues entonces tomas esto…- hablo sensualmente Naruto mientras levantaba un poco su cabeza y lamía la sangre que corría por los labios del pelinegro debido a su mordida –como una marca de propiedad de Uzumaki Naruto…- volvieron a unir sus bocas dejando que un sabor metálico los embriagara…

Los dedos de Sasuke abandonaron el interior del rubio y este se aferro a la espalda del mayor conciente de lo que venia, el miembro de Sasuke ingreso lentamente mientras Naruto cerraba los ojos y apretaba con fuerza su labio –ahh…- un suspiro salio de los labios del rubio cuando sintió el miembro de Sasuke completamente en su interior…

-Naruto…- gimio bajamente mientras hundia su rostro en la clavicula del menor empezando a embestirlo con mas fuerza

-¡ahh! ¡Sasuke!- a cada movimiento la respiración de ambos empezaba a agitarse y sus pechos se rozaban constantemente ambos sintiendo un exquisita corriente recorrer su espalda…

Sasuke levanto las piernas del Uzumaki dejando que estas se aferraran a sus caderas profundizando mas las penetraciones -¡Ahh!- gimieron al unísono cuando Sasuke dio en un punto dentro del menor quien se removió provocando que el miembro de Sasuke se estrujara dentro del ojiazul… las embestidas fueron cada vez mas profundas… cada vez mas rapidas… cada vez mas deliciosas -¡mmmh!- un ultimo gemido y ambos alcanzaron el climax con sus respiraciones aceleradas, sus palpitaciones sumamente rapidas y sus cuerpo completamente agotados…

El pelinegro se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo del rubio quien dejo de abrazarlo para dejar caer sus brazos sobre la cama, Sasuke movio un poco la cara para ver al menor quien empezaba a regularizar su respiración y entrcerraba sus ojos en constantes parpadeos –espera… no te duermas…- susurro el ojinegro mientras se levantaba con algo de dificultad de la cama y caminaba hacia uno de los roperos…

-¿Qué pasa baka?- se apoyo en los codos para poder ver como Sasuke parecia buscar algo en uno de los cajones…

-estoy seguro que lo deje por aquí…- movio un poco la ropa y sonrio al ver una cajita roja -¡lo encontre!-

-pues te felicito teme ¿Qué es eso?- Sasuke se sento en la cama frente al ojiazul quien lo miro extrañado

-feliz aniversario…- abrio lentamente la cajita dejando a la vista un collar con la mitad roja y la otra mitad de color blanco –es el símbolo de mi familia…- hablo tranquilamente mientras separaba las mitades colocandole la parte blanca que parecia una media luna al rubio y colocandose la mitad roja en su propio cuello –y mira…- le dio la vuelta a su collar y le mostro un pequeño remolino naranja en el centro –y tambien esta en el tuyo -…recorde que una vez me gritaste… por que tu no hablas, tu gritas…- le recalco provocando que el rubio dibujara un puchero –el caso es que me dijiste que querias cumplir un año con una pareja… asi que felicitaciones este es nuestro primer aniversario… y mas te vale que no sea el unico…- lo miro amenazante pero aun asi el rubio lo abrazo lanzandose con fuerza sobre el…

Naruto lo beso con rapidez y miro el collar que colgaba de su cuello –muchas gracias Sasuke…- le dio una gran sonrisa y el Uchiha solamente lo tomo del rostro y lo atrajo hacia el en un apasionado beso –mmh… espera… pero yo… lo habia olvidado… yo no compre nada…- hablo avergonzado el ojiazul -¡ahora mismo salgo a comprar algo!- intento levantarse de la cama pero de inmediato sintio la mano de Sasuke jalarlo de vuelta a la cama…

-no es necesario…- hablo lentamente mientras volvía a colocarse sobre el menor -…¿Por qué crees que hoy no ire a clases?- el rubio hizo una mueca indicandole que no entendía de que hablaba –por que mi querido Naruto hoy no sales de esta habitación… mi regalo sera tu cuerpo desnudo… a mi completa disposición…-

-eres un adicto al sexo ¿sabias?…- susurro Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados mientras el Uchiha tenia sus brazos fuertemente apretados con sus manos evitando que se moviera…

-usuratonkachi…-

-teme…- se sonrieron una vez más y juntaron sus bocas dispuestos a continuar con el exigido regalo del pelinegro…

-¡ah… Sasuke!-

+--+

"_**Todos tenemos un destino… y muchos intentan buscarlo y no es hasta que encuentran la felicidad que se dan cuenta que el destino estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo…"**_

"_**Y cuando encuentres tu destino… Repite después de mi… ¡Yoroshi Queen!"**_

+--+

**FIN**

**+--+**

**Narración: **Uchiha Itachi.

_¡Waaa! ¡primer fic que termino! ¡que emoción! ¬.¬ de todos los fic que escrito (aunque no es que escriba desde hace mucho) pero es igual… es mi primer one shot y obviamente el primer fic que termino asi que espero que les haya gustado, si ya se que parece de todo menor one shot puesto que no es precisamente corto… pero la verdad es que no me acostumbro a escribir poco…_

_¡por cierto! Ya saben todo eso de los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y etc, ah y ademas el one shot esta basado principalmente en la película de Lovely Complex, como algunos se deben haber dado cuenta, ¡me encanto esa película! Y en el momento en el que ví que sacaban la pancarta no se por que se vino a la cabeza Sasuke y Naruto o.O vaya a saber… el caso es que decidí escribir este fic y espero que les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión. Ah… y disculpen el asco de resumen pero es que nunca he sido muy buena en eso… ni en eso ni en los titulos para los capitulos… peor para el de los fics ¬.¬ pero creo que en recompensa al menos se me da medio bien escribir x.x_

_¡Gracias por leer!... (aun no me acostumbro a no poner: ¡hasta el próximo capi!) jeje… bueno ya los dejo molestar… ¡Bye!_


End file.
